Reinako One-Shots
by imscout
Summary: My pet project of one-shots centered around Rei and Minako. Exploratory writing techniques and stories, romance, fluff, angst, and everything else goes here. Open it up and find what you like. Every story is different. Some may be considered crossovers, however they will be noted and only include SM characters. Contains miniseries (The Days, Pride). Updated irregularly.
1. Contents

**Imscout's Collection of Reinako One-Shots**

* * *

**Something About A Book (6/6/19) - Fluff**

Minako teases Rei in a ploy to get her to confess her feelings.

* * *

**Day One (6/9/19) - Slice of Life**

100% Dialog stream of consciousness experiment. Reinako banter is my favorite so I decided to write an entire story about it. This turned out much longer than I had anticipated. This will probably be part of a sub-series within my one-shots since it was so much fun writing it.

* * *

**Addicted To You (6/12/19) - Slight angst very abstract**

Bonnie and Clyde type story

Inspiration: Music video and song _Addicted To You_ by Avicii

* * *

**My Outlet (6/15/19) - Angst**

My personal piece for Pride. Roughly in Minako's POV.

Inspiration: Dan Howell and Eugene Lee Yang coming out videos, _White Privilege II_ by Macklemore

* * *

**Tales From A Vagabond (6/16/19) - ?**

Snippet of an interaction between Rei and Minako if they were in the LiS2 universe

Inspiration: Cassidy and Co. from LiS2

* * *

**Last Hurrah (6/19/19) - ****Angst**

Inspiration: Last Hurrah by Bebe Rexha

* * *

**Your Walls (6/21/19) - ****Angst**

There's no one to love you when you build your walls too high. Rei was so scared to be hurt she built walls so high she doesn't even recognize herself. The she pushed everyone away.

Inspiration: Paper Crown by Alec Benjamin

* * *

**Red (6/23/19) - Fluff, light smut *Mature***

First part of the pride miniseries.

* * *

**Orange (6/24/19) - ?**

* * *

**Yellow (6/25/19) - Fluff**

* * *

**Green (6/26/19) - Fluff**

* * *

**Blue (6/27/19) - Angst**

* * *

**Indigo (6/28/19) - ?**

* * *

**Violet (6/29/19) - Angst**

* * *

**Day Two (7/17/19) - Slice of Life**

Second part of The Days series.

* * *

**Something New (1/1/20) - SMUT**

Happy New Year! Here's something I worked on during my NYE party. It's my first attempt at smut and was written very quickly, however hopefully this will be the start of more good things in the future! Cheers yall!


	2. Something About A Book

**Something About A Book**

* * *

"Rei?" The girl in question was propped up with her legs crossed and Mina's head on her lap. She laid on her bed enjoying a new manga that was just released yesterday disregarding any distractions currently ruining her peace. Mina had shown up uninvited as usual and made herself comfortable on Rei's bed and in turn, on Rei. She had been asking the poor girl questions since are arrived. Always receiving the same answer in the same exasperated tone.

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. Mina had asked Rei a question just a few seconds ago however the girl hadn't responded as promptly as Mina would have liked so she had to prompt Rei again.

"Do you think plants have feelings?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. Mina knew it was a stupid question but she had to start somewhere. She couldn't afford for Rei to lose even more interest in the game she was playing

"Do you think things only exist when we see them?"

"Yes, Mina." Rei kept reading. Any other day Rei would have loved to continue that conversation. Mina was glad today was not any other day.

"Is the probability I pass my exam high?"

"Yes Mina." Re kept reading. Mina was surprised Rei knew she had actually been studying hard. Or Rei was truly just completely zoned out.

"Do you think Usagi and Mamoru will always be together?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. The answer to that question was obvious. It was time to stop holding back and get down to business.

"Did you think I could ever be with Mamo?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. But, Mina knew she was getting close. She and Mamoru would never work out.

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. Mina allowed a small smile to grace her features knowing Rei couldn't see it. She finally had Rei exactly where she wanted her. Rei would never just give in to giving up her peaceful night that easily.

"Do you think that we'll be friends forever?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. She didn't notice Mina's voice deepen.

"Say it, I want to know you're listening."

"We'll be friends forever Mina." Rei kept reading. The smile on Mina's face doubled in size.

"Is it possible we'll ever stop being friends?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. She didn't notice Mina sit up and take in every inch of her perfect features of her face.

"I thought that too but, lovers can be friends too right? Do you love me Rei?"

"Yes Mina." Rei kept reading. Mina silently congratulated herself on her tactful effort. However she wasn't done quite yet.

"Say it."

"I love you Mi-" Rei stopped reading. She dropped her book onto her lap losing the page. She looked up to meet Mina's eye hovering just above her. She looked down to watch her hands attempt to wring each other out. She blushed until her face felt hotter than fire. But most importantly, she melted into Mina's touch and responded to the kiss with equal passion until she pulled away gasping for breath.

"I love you too Rei."

Rei did not continue reading for the rest of the night.


	3. Day One

**Day One**

* * *

"Pay up, I won."

"What do you mean? You cheated idiot, I don't owe you anything."

"It was in the rule book!"

"No-one plays by the book, I should know."

"Are you owning up to being a goody two shoes?"

"Ha, you wish. No, I'm not."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't have to because we all already know."

"Humph, whatever."

"It's true."

"Alright fine just shut up. What should we do now?"

"Don't you think you should have thought about that before having a guest over?"

"Did you really just say that? You show up here uninvited here all the time! You're lucky I let you stay."

"Well then since I come here so much don't you think you should know what to do with me by now?"

"No. I have no reason to put in extra effort to entertain you. I could just kick you out and save myself a headache."

"Aww, you don't think that about me do you?"

"Don't push it."

"Should we play another game?"

"No. I'm tired of giving you money."

"We could pretend to be vigilantes and parade around the city and be praised for our achievements."

"Now you're just being stupid. What kind of vigilante gets praised at the end of the day. Anyway didn't you already get enough of that in your younger years?"

"It could be fun?"

"No."

"What else is there to do!?"

"Chores, as always. If you were actually thankful I let you stay here you would help instead of watching me do them all."

"Fine. Let's do it. Where's the broom?"

"Over there. Grab me one too. I have to get the bird seed."

"Do you want the red one or the slightly less red one?"

"They're exactly the same."

"Are you sure? I don't want the chores to be less than satisfactory because I gave you the wrong broom."

"Do you really think that lowly of me that the quality of my work depends on the broom I use?"

"Uhh, no…"

"Just pick one and start sweeping."

"Okay, okay Miss DontInsultMeBecauseIHaveLowSelfEsteem."

"Do I have to kick you out of here? Because I can do the work myself?"

"No way. Look I've swept all this over here."

"There was one leaf over there."

"Yeah, and some dust!"

"There's always going to dust. We're outside."

"Well it's cleaner now."

"While you were just blabbering now I've already made this pile. Not to mention I've fed the birds before that while you were supposedly _sweeping the dust_."

"It's not my fault I'm not as experienced as you."

"Yes it is. I do this every day. Please remind me how frequently you're here."

"Heh uh, every day."

"And have you ever done any work in all the time you've been here until now?"

"Mmm, no."

"That's right."

"But, but…"

"I doesn't really matter whatever your excuse is going to be just sweep now."

"But this entire areas done."

"What about those?"

"We have to do the steps too!?"

"Are they part of the shrine?"

"I wish they weren't. It's bade enough I have to walk up them. At least it's worth it."

"And why is that exactly. I'm sure you have many places to go. Why here? What is so _worth it _here?"

"Seeing you of course."

"…"

"The coolest Miko around."

"There isn't another anywhere close."

"Then the best classmate around."

"We don't go to the same school."

"Why are you being difficult."

"I'm not."

"Why won't you accept the fact that we're best friends."

"I didn't not accept it. I just want to know why me?"

"Wow you really do have low self-esteem."

"What's that supposed to mean? I have the same amount as everyone else."

"Yeah, low. You need to learn from a pro."

"You? I think you boarder on egotistical."

"That's rude."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know."

"Are you done sweeping that step? Let's go back up now."

"Are you kidding me! I can't believe you're making me go up them twice today."

"I didn't make you the first time. That's on you."

"Fine can we eat something? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"It has been… exactly two hours since breakfast. Well two hours since my breakfast. One and half since your second breakfast."

"But I'm hungry again!"

"How am I supposed to afford to feed you!"

"We can go out. My treat. Please?"

"…Ugh fine. Let's get changed and then go."

"Yay! I know exactly where to go."

"It better not be the same place as yesterday. I don't know why you like that place so much. It was so loud."

"No it's not the same. I think you'll like this one."

"Should I wear this shirt of the other one over there?"

"How about this one? I haven't seen it before."

"Did you just go into my closet?"

"Of course. Most of my clothes are in there anyway. I thought you would have noticed by now."

"…"

"Anyway wear this I think it'll look cute on you."

"Of course it will that's why I bought it! But it's not for today?"

"Why not? Is it your date shirt when you go out and con all the boys?"

"Uhh… no. I don't have a shirt like that."

"Yes you do. And I'm sure it's this one."

"I swear it's not."

"Then why won't you wear it?"

"Because."

"Grow up already and use real excuses."

"Just drop it. I'm already dressed anyway. Let's go."

"You want me to drop this fine piece of clothing on the ground?"

"No the conversation! Do you really want to piss me off before we go out?"

"Hm. You're right. Let's go."

"Are you going to start walking? I don't know where we're going so I can't lead."

"Well first you're going to start on PerfectlySweptShrineStairs Street then turn left towards town. I don't think you need directions to leave your own room do you?"

"Idiot."

"Hey wait up! I thought you said you don't know where you're going?"

"Hurry up before I pick the place."

"So bossy."

"Are you just realizing this now?"

"No. I just thought you'd like to know."

"Don't even get me started. Is this what you want this morning?"

"No no no I want to just be with you. Like best friends do."

"Doesn't it say something if you're not trying to annoy me but you are anyway?"

"I don't think so. Normal people disagree all the time."

"Emphasis on all the time."

"Oh well as long as you still like me I think it's fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You do still like me right?"

"I guess."

"That's not very convincing."

"We're still friends Mina."

"Good."

"Are we there yet?"

"I think it's around the corner."

"I don't think I've every been this far down before."

"I don't come down her much either but I was looking around for something new and I found this place and I knew I had to try it."

"You've never been here before?"

"No, Michi told me about it."

"You know they're rich and like expensive things right?"

"Yeah it's fine."

"Are you sure? I can pay for myself."

"No I want to. You didn't even want to go out in the first place so it's only right."

"If you say so. But I really don't mind. I'd rather not have to owe you anything either."

"You wouldn't really its fine. Please trust me."

"Ugh fine."

"Let me get your chair madam."

"You're being weird."

"Can I not pull the chair out for my best friend?"

"This isn't another of your date schemes is it? Doing all these nice things, trying to make me wear my date shirt?"

"So it was your date shirt."

"Whatever. Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not really trying to do anything. I just thought that you were right I should be more appreciative that you let me stay over so much. It's been really helpful since I've got some stuff going on at home."

"Mina why didn't you tell me? I would have gladly listened to you rather than le it brew inside. And I probably would have been nicer to you."

"I don't want your pity Rei. Anyway the fact you didn't know and let me stay so much really made me realize how great of a best friend you are. So thanks."

"It's not pity. It's addressing the need and changing to fit that need. I know better than anyone else about accepting pity. But that's not what I'm trying to do."

"It's fine. Really I'm fine."

"I get that you don't want to talk about it now, or maybe ever but really, if you ever want to I'm here."

"Thanks, as always."

"You don't have to say that. Minako, you're my best friend and I really don't want you to feel bad."

"A true best friend."

"Anyway… this isn't a date?"

"No, it's not a date."

"Okay."

"Do you want it to be a date?"

"No."

"It's whatever you want it to be. But I'm still paying."

"Guess you'll just never change will you?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"What're you gunna get?"

"This sandwich looks pretty good. How bout you?"

"Maybe this soup bowl. I love the little crackers they give you with it."

"You're going to an expensive restaurant so you can order oyster crackers?"

"No I'm getting the soup too!"

"But the crackers are the main reason you're getting the soup."

"Right."

"Okay."

"What should we do after this?"

"Whatever you want."

"I think we should go to the park it's a beautiful day. Then we can sit around the watch the cherry blossoms, and walk around holding hands."

"Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Hah, I'm just kidding. But we can still watch the trees. They're so beautiful. Just like you."

"Isn't that so."

"Kidding! Loosen up Rei. Just because we would make a perfect couple doesn't mean I'm always saying we should date. Just most of the time at least."

"You are really something, you know that?"

"I know."

"No shut up before your soup gets cold."

"It's all about the crackers."

"…"

"Don't worry I'll eat the soup too."

"You talk a lot."

"You're one to talk. You're eating and talking. You know that's rude."

"You know it's rude to make me wait here while you finish eating later right?"

"But you'd do it."

"I would, but I wouldn't be happy about it."

"And I do love to make you happy."

"Then eat."

"Ahh… I am. See?"

"Ew I don't need to see it in your mouth."

"Some friend you are."

"Best friend."

"Mmm, you're right. Best friend. Alright I'm done now."

"Are you sure you got the bill?"

"Yes Rei. I'm sure."

"Okay…"

"Come on lets go to the park."

"Is it to the left or the right?"

"The left. Do you need me to hold your hand so you don't get lost?"

"No. Anyway if I get lost you're getting lost with me."

"Wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"I supposed not."

"Do you think anyone else we know will be there?"

"Ami usually liked to sit by the fountain and pretend to read book as she people watches. And Michiru and Haruka like to walk around the bridge so we might see them since the cherry blossoms are near there."

"Oh good I can tell her about the place. She was right it was very good, and not just the crackers. What did you think."

"I agree it was very good. Especially if the soup was able to get your attention as well."

"Hey, I like soup."

"But not more than you like crackers."

"I can't disagree."

"Which way do we turn here?"

"Right. Since it's the right way."

"That's horrible reasoning. You better know where you're going."

'Trust me I do. I go this way all the time?"

"When?"

"After school."

"What are you talking about? You come to the shrine every day after school and I don't even live in this direction."

"Are you lying. Please say you are before you get us lost?"

"I'm not lying about coming down here. Although I guess I don't come down this way to go to the shine."

"Are you not going to tell me where you're going when you're all the way over here?"

"I don't think so."

"Fine. Whatever. Where's the next turn?"

"I don't know I have to see it."

"Wow, you are a strange one."

"Thank you."

"So when was the last time you were at your ow house?"

"A couple months."

"A couple months!"

"Yeah I don't have much stuff there anymore so there's not much incentive to go back."

"Where are you staying when you're not at the shine?"

"Usagi's."

"Did you tell her you're basically moving in?"

"Yeah she knows."

"All of it?"

"No. She didn't ask any questions. She wa must mostly excited. You're the only one that know somethings going on."

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving all your clothes into the shrine?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me?"

"Sop you're just half living in my room but never told me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem."

"…"

"I think I see the turn up there."

"we've been on this road for a while. I don't think we're heading towards the park anymore."

"Maybe we're not. It's like an adventure."

"Minako, why can't you just tell me when we're doing something? Do you really think I don't trust you that much?"

"It's not that. I just like to surprise you."

"That's not true. You are the worst at keeping secrets."

"I used to be. I've changed now."

"Fat chance."

"Humph, whatever. Come on."

"So we're not going to the park."

"Maybe."

"Mina…"

"Just wait you'll see soon."

"People come down here in the middle of the day? It's just a street of bars."

"I do. Look we're here."

"Are you sure? It doesn't even look like it's open, ever. It's so run down."

"Yes. Rei just trust me okay?"

"I guess."

"Follow me. I just have to tell my manager I'm here."

"You work here!?"

"Um, yeah. I guess I do."

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I needed a job. I told you I moved out."

"Why did you tell me we were going to the park then?"

"We'll I didn't know I would get called in today."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I think you need to get out more."

"I get out just as much as anyone else."

"We both know that's not true."

"Whatever. I don't think I would ever come to a strip club anyway."

"It's not as bad as you think. I'm trying to get a singing gig here. But I have to work my way up."

"So you're a stripper in a day bar?"

"I'm not a stripper. I'm a server… You don't trust me do you?"

"I'm sorry Mina. I shouldn't have made an assumption I'm just still very surprised is all. Really. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just go sit over there and save us a table."

"Us? I thought you were working?"

"Remember how you said day bar? Yeah there's almost no one here at this hour, as you can tell. I'm just filling for the other guy for a little. He has some appointment."

"Alright, hurry back."

"Of course dear."

"First the expensive restaurant then a strip club? And she's sure this isn't a date?"

"Did you miss me?"

"No, I literally just sat down."

"Oh. Should I leave again for longer?"

"No! I mean please don't."

"So what do you think? Is this outfit cute?"

"Are you sure you're not a stripper?"

"I know it's a little skimpy but it is kinda cute, right?"

"Sure…"

"It is a strip club. So it's not surprising they make me wear this. But someday I'll be up on that's stage over there during the evening hours, right at prime time, and I can wear whatever I want."

"Will it be any different than what you're wearing now?"

"Rei… Come on you don't think I'd just whore around do you?"

"Mmm."

"Wow thanks. I won't whore around although you're right I'd probably wear something like this. It's cute and turns heads. And that's what sells tickets."

"If you say so. What do we do now?"

"We sit around and wait for someone to show up so I can serve them."

"Riveting…"

"It won't be that bad. That's why you're here."

"So that's why you brought me. So I could entertain you."

"Well yes, but you haven't been very entertaining yet. Just accusing me of things really. If you really want to entertain me the stage is over there. I'm sure if you do something good the manager will hire you too."

"Ew no! I'm not pole dancing for you!"

"How bout for that guy over there?"

"No not him either."

"Anyone?"

"NO!"

"Fine. I'll go."

"Oh my god Mina don't you dare! They'll think I'm hentai for watching you."

"I didn't say you have to watch."

"What else would I do!"

"That's the question Rei, what else would you do?"

"Stop looking at me like that. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that there's not much else to do around here and I don't want to go off by myself."

"Guess you'll have to watch me then."

"You are impossible!"

"That's my best trait you know."

"Unfortunately."

"Okay do you like it when I go like this?"

"No. You look like you're in pain. It's supposed to look graceful."

"Oh are you an expert now?"

"Ack NO! I just know that it's not supposed to look like that."

"Okay what about this?"

"I think I just saw more of you than I wanted to."

"That's good. That means I'm doing it right."

"Um…"

"I've been practicing my walk when I serve. How does it look?"

"Good I guess. At least it's graceful especially since you're carrying food."

"Yes! But if I drop something and I have to pick it up…"

"Get your ass out of my face! You do that o your customers?"

"Yes and they love it. It pays the bills."

"What bills do you have? You live at Usagi's for free and you keep all your clothes at my place for free."

"I have to eat you know. Pay for cute raven haired girls."

"Okay wow. First, you eat all my food and do a shitty job sweeping as payment. Second. Second… you just really went there didn't you. I would have paid for myself if I know you were going to be difficult about it."

"I'm just kidding, I've made good money here. And I do want to pay you back for helping me out."

"I guess."

"Anyway I'm tired. Did you like the show?"

"It was… interesting. That's what I think."

"So you didn't like it?"

"I liked the effort."

"Was it me? Is it because you don't like me? I can get someone else to dance if it'll make you happy."

"No really you were fine. I'm just not used to being this open with this stuff."

"Right. Because you go to private school and all the nuns think everyone is sinning all the time."

"Well…"

"It's okay, I get it. But if you ever want to break the system. I'm here."

"That was a lame attempt at a wink."

"What! It was good!"

"How would you know? You can't even see your own face. As a self-proclaimed love goddess your trash at winking."

"I'm just a little off my game right now. Usually whenever I dance for people they throw themselves at me afterwards."

"Um… What? How many people have you danced for?"

"Just the other employees here. I don't really think any of our other friends have to know I work here."

"You get with the other employees here?"

"Yeah the patron love it."

"Wow alright. Any really goes here doesn't it?"

"Basically."

"Wait… if you know how other people react… were you trying to seduce me?"

"How would you react if I said yes?"

"I don't actually know…"

"Then let's not dwell on it."

"So this really isn't a date?"

"Okay well I guess I can't keep saying no. It was supposed to be but I remembered how you reacted the last time we went out and I told you it was a date and you lectured me. I wanted to try again in case you changed your mind. But I didn't want to scare you away if it didn't go well. Just that we can continue being friends you know. I was really hoping it would go well this time."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised by this. I had a feeling you would confess at some point. Especially after bringing me to a strip club."

"That was by chance. I did actually want to go to the park. Are you mad at me?"

"No… I know what it's like to have unrequited love. And I'm really sorry that you feel that way but I'm still trying to get over mine. I honestly wish I could tell you yes but I can't right now. I didn't know you really felt that strongly that you'd try again."

"Yeah… I uh… I do. But I know that you have a thing for… her."

"Do you think this will change our friendship now?"

"I hope not. I really do lo- really like you so any moment together is good for me."

"I'm really glad you're my best friend, Mina and if one day… you know I can work my own shit out… Maybe."

"I'll always wait for you."

"That's a tall promise. Won't you be missing out on a large part of your life?"

"It might be worth it."

"…"

"Well this is it, he's back so we can head out."

"Oh um okay."

"I know this didn't really go as planned but just for me I want to walk you home. Do you mind."

"Not at all."

"It's actually not that far from here now. I bet you don't know this way either. And since it's kind of dark you really wouldn't be able to find your way!"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

"Hah alright. You're right I don't know the way. My savior."

"Oh now you're going to swoon for me."

"What would I do without you?"

"Cry probably."

"Oh please. Anything but that. I don't cry."

"Yeah you don't. You're a stone cold bi-"

"HEY! That's not a nice thing to call your absolute and only best friend!"

"I don't now about only. Usagi and I are pretty tight now. How do you feel about that."

"Are you being bitter because I rejected you?"

"All in good fun Rei."

"You really are impossible."

"Again, my best trait."

"Oh wow that was pretty close. I can't believe we're here already. Thanks for walking with me. I'm sorry this didn't go the way you planned but I'm really glad we got to spend time together."

"Yeah. Although just because it didn't go the way I planned doesn't mean I'm not happy. And I'm not sorry. I'm glad we got to talk. It's what best friends do right? I'm glad you know because I always felt like it was looming over my head."

"Well even if you're not, I am sorry."

"I don't want you to feel bad either. It's just like were in the same boat right? You wouldn't want Usagi to feel bad either would you?"

"No I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Anyway goodnight Rei."

"Night Mina. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."


	4. Addicted To You

**Addicted To You**

* * *

_"You can find the reason within the chase, my love" she pulled the corner of her perfect lips upwards before exiting. _

The date on the daily was January 1934, our great nation had fallen to its knees. I don't know quite how it happened. The times could be blamed for what we had to do. But, neither of us could deny the deeply rooted thrill. You were always looking for more than the life that had been given to you.

This night is perfect as you were made for this life. It feels like the first time, every time. You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave. A contradiction to my stoic and aloof demeanor.

A goddess in a dive has little incentive to be in the company of my likes. The sway of your figure hadn't been imperative to catch the eyes of the hounds. Lest I be in your debt, I remained on my charge. Still, I was lost in your eyes, drowning in blue. Your golden hair glowing the low light.

The moment retired, you had sent a barrage of glass raining upon cowering masses. Forever addicted to you, I now brandish my weapon. Your stature affixed to the height of the bar. I sweep the patrons threatening the loss of my beloved. The tapper is quick to head your orders. Our fortune veiled before a hasty getaway. You grant me a smile between flushed red lips.

Midnight blows in through the window though I'm high on your perfume. We race the wind, the thrill is in the chase. I'm addicted to you, in my arms, on my lips. I couldn't live without you now, I know I'd go insane.

The following stops as impeccable as the first. Tonight we can't be beat. We're out of control. What can I do? Now, I only live to please you.

Behind the protective shield of privacy we drop the façade. I can feel your flawless skin under my touch. All the men in the world wouldn't hold a candle to you. You've got me hypnotized. I wouldn't last one night alone, baby.

The months have been prosperous. Our best laid heist set into motion. The most lucrative bank will be at our mercy. We disentangle our mess of limbs when I ask you "why?" We've had a run of our lives and are victorious in our league. You say "you can find the reason within the chase, my love" you pulled the corner of your perfect lips upwards before exiting. I am quick to follow.

We stride linked to each other into our fate. It's a celebration for us. I secure the floor as you take the counter. The bills raining from the sky signal our success. The kiss signals our love. I never want this moment to end. Hooked on your love like a powerful drug I can't get enough of. As always lost in your eyes, drowning in blue. I'm addicted to you.

I watch as you attached the powder to the steel. The best heist of our lives is one vault door away. You turn to me as I prepare the fight. I couldn't stand the pain! You fell only out of my reach. I cry out. Your figure already limp as I caress your face. Everything that had ever meant anything to me. The stain seeping in as my heart is falling out.

The date on the daily is May 1934. I secure any semblance of our love I have left. Under my arm is less than anything you could ever mean to me. The fire ignites the power but I'm already running. Not fast enough to ever leave you, I wouldn't last one night alone. The end comes. But I did to them as they did to you. I'm addicted to you.

* * *

A/N: Didn't exactly go the way I had planned but probably because of the way I narrated it. So it's just a strange little piece that has significantly more reference to the original work than I had intended. Let's just pretend it's a Reinako ship since thats what I had originally planned before I realized I was mostly done and it was generic af.


	5. My Outlet

**My Outlet**

* * *

So. This is how I start my narrative. It seems inconsequential in the grand scale of things. So many people who seem like they know more than me. Understand better than me. I have many things I could take for granted. Many things I have taken for granted. I should consider myself privileged. Even though there's many things about me that aren't what you think.

This conversation has been going on for years. Yet I feel as though I am just being passed the torch now. In that regard I've been surrounded by fire my entire life, but I never thought it would affect me. Yet, here I am being forced into a label so society will know who I am.

People pass around labels like it's all they are. For some it's a burden, for other's it makes them proud. And that's fine. But I'm not them. Labels aren't me. Why do I have to give anyone an explanation? Why do I feel the pressure to label myself to fit in? I'm the goddess of love. But, why can't I understand. Why can't I just live as me? Love is love and that's the end.

I've been in love before. But not with the right people. I don't know how to find the right people. I fell for my best friend. And she'll never know. Sometimes I wonder if I was too obvious. If she knew more than I did at the time. If she did, she never said.

As I said I should consider myself privileged. Privileged that I'm okay with who I am, privileged that the people who know me will be okay too. But I'm still scared. I'm scared to enter the community of people who fight for things I don't understand. I offer my support but not my soul. I feel like an outsider, but I have the same struggles.

I have the same struggles until it comes to labels. Maybe that's why I don't label myself. I don't give anyone the chance to know me. They can't accuse me of anything if I never specify. Maybe I'm weak. Maybe I need to take a stand. But, I can't find my voice. It's a vicious cycle and I'm caught in the wheel.

* * *

A/N. This is my story told though Minako most for the sake of categorizing. Fanfiction is my outlet and relief from life. Which says a lot about that time I updated everyday for two weeks. Yikes. So this is why I write, and why I read. And for some reason I decide to post it online. Because this is the age of technology I suppose.


	6. Tales From A Vagabond

**Tales From A Vagabond**

* * *

She's wandering around again. It's funny watching her pretend to look like she belongs here, like she knows what she's doing. I don't belong here either but at least I know that. She's too high up for this town. Probably somewhere around a princess. That's what I'll call her.

"Hey princess! Whatcha lookin' for?" I call to her.

She looks around confused before I motion her over with my hand. The way she's looking at me, I don't think she noticed me sitting here the whole time she's been walking back and forth. I can see her eyes wandering over my punk-like haircut, dirty face, and tattered clothes. I would have expected people like her not to waste her time with the likes of me but she's lost, I can tell. And not just like spatially lost, her mind is gone. Won't be able to tell how far until she speaks to me though.

"Come on girl I know ya not from around here," I try to engage her again.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't mean to bother you." She's well-spoken for someone who looks so nervous. I was right about the princess thing. But what is someone like that doing all the way out here?

"Nah. Where ya from?" I stare at her expectantly so she knows I'm not done with our conversation.

"Um, it's quite a ways away. You probably haven't heard of it, actually it's quite small." She finally got caught up in her words. Must have been a sore topic.

"Where ya goin'?" I'm almost dying from curiosity to know what she's doing in this town when she's clearly from so far away.

"Just passing though actually. I'm headed quite south. To the bottom actually." She added grimly.

"That's a ways from here, princess. I hope you got some good transportation." I already knew she didn't. In this town everyone knows each other and everything about each other. Besides her, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes, so I'm actually travelling by foot."

Okay, so I may have called that she didn't have good transportation but I can admit I was not expecting that. She going to walk over a thousand miles by foot? Alone. I had to get to the bottom of this story.

"You busy now? The name's Pyro. I want you to meet my friends. Unless you got somewhere to be darlin'," I can see her mulling it over in her head. Any sane person would reject an offer to meet a strangers friends straight away. It was worth a shot though.

"I suppose I can."

She's full of surprises. I lead her away from the market and towards the trailer park down the road. The lot of them are sitting around the fire going when I walk up to them.

"Dragging in the trash?" Makoto looks up at me from where she's sitting on the ground roasting a potato.

"No. I just thought I'd bring in some good conversation for everyone before you brain rots out of you skull Makoto," I shoot her a dirty look. I can tell Makoto's comment made the girl apprehensive and she was trying to decide if she should turn back now.

"Don't let that brute scare ya. She's an idiot," that was my attempt at convincing her to stay.

"I can bash your head with my bare hand Pyro." Makoto tried to threaten me before I dismissed her with a swish on my hand.

Addressing everyone now, "Alright everyone listen up, this is… Princess. She's travellin' to the bottom by her lonesome. Everyone, Makoto, be nice. We're gunna show her how we do."

She looked slightly horrified I just outted her to the rest of the group. Don't even know if she picked up on the part where I said things she never told me. But as the well raised daughter she was to someone she greeted everyone and introduced herself.

"Minako, huh? That's a princess name. No one here uses their real name with each other. That's who we used to be. 'Cept Makoto 'cause she thinks she's got a rough enough past. But you can choose whatever you want," I advised her.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you people?" As hard as she tried to be dignified we all saw right though her. We mystified her. This group of misfits in the presence of someone so high class. It must have been a sight to behold.

"Ice Queen, why don't you give her the lowdown?" I urge her. Mainly because she's the one that can put a spin on it to make it seem like our life is more glamorous than it really is.

"First." She gave me an icy glare then turned to Minako, "Call me Blue. I don't have a frozen heart or anything like that. Second, to answer your question. We are travelers. We're in touch with the land and go where life takes us. We travel by trains mainly. They carry us wherever we want to go."

"So you camp outside just to buy a rail ticket to camp somewhere else?" Minako was dumbfounded.

"She means like riding the trains. We just jump on," Odango chimed in.

"Isn't that… illegal?"

"Not if nobody catches ya princess," I throw in a wink for good measure. I can tell she uncomfortable but she'll learn. "Don't ya need a way around anyway. Cheap and fast, it'll get ya where ya needa be."

"Why did you bring me here? I was fine on my own. You barely even know me." She made a face when she realized that came out more accusatory than she intended.

"Pyro probably say somethin' in ya. Like she always does. Don't you ever respect anyone's intellectual property?" Makoto grated.

"Such big words for you. I'm impressed. Have you been tutoring her?" I point between the Ice Queen and Makoto.

Makoto growls indignantly and Blue blushes. I can't help but tease Makoto when she's in a bad mood. She really has to loosen up a little and accept newcomers. She was one at one point in the past.

"Anyways," I roll my eyes and land back on Minako. "I can read people, their thoughts and emotions. You're like a book Minako."

"What else do you know about me?"

"Well, I know where you come from, in terms of class, Princess. But I don't need special abilities to see or hear that. I get around enough to have figured that out," I joke lightly even though I know she won't get it.

"That's because that was you at one point." I forgot Blue was still here. Damn her and her big brain. Even though it's not exactly her brain that's at fault. She was there for me when I had fresh wounds too. She lived through my hell with me. Not that I gave her a choice.

"Ice Queen," I growled warningly. I figured it was warranted since she knows I don't like talking about those times. I'm not trying to bare my soul to Minako.

Turning back to Minako, "I know you're alone and that you've been travelling a while already. You're running away from something in your past life. Like the rest of us. You're looking to start fresh, you just don't know where to start." I shrug like it's nothing I just bared her secrets. "It's no big deal. We've been through it all too Minako. That's why I brought you here."

I cringed as I played back it back in my head. My status was showing. After I left my previous life I tried so hard to reinvent myself. I'm always trying too hard to make people believe I have a rough past just like Makoto. Sometimes my act slips. When I told Minako we've all been through it I casually left out the part where I'm still going through it.

"I guess I don't have to tell you anything else about myself then," she stared a hole through the ground.

I tried to regain my tough and aloof attitude, "Well, you start by telling me whatcha think. You're welcome to stay," Makoto grumbled something but I kicked up some dirt behind myself to silence her. "Or, you don't have to. We don't want to pressure you. We all kinda do out own thing anyway. It's a free country after all."

"Well, I suppose I don't have anywhere else to be," she said hesitantly. Which is understandable since she's making the decision to essentially move in with a group of strangers she met the same day.

"We're moving out tomorrow. Don't get too comfortable." Makoto was clearly less than thrilled. But I think the new addition to our dysfunctional family has its perks. Namely a beautiful exotic blonde to looks at.


	7. Last Hurrah

**Last Hurrah**

* * *

The street light is flickering. It's probably trying to tell me not to go. I already know I shouldn't but this is my vice. I don't remember when I started doing this. And I really don't know why I can't stop. She's everything I wanted, everything I need. But now we're fighting. Again. It's the second time this week.

The second time this week I'm on a _walk._ "I'm clearing my head," I always tell her. But she must know my _walks_ shouldn't keep me out until six in the morning, sometimes later. But I lie to her anyway. And to myself. This is the last time. Can't wait to be normal, right after this weekend. That's what I always tell myself.

But here I am. In the same routine. I have to stop. Yes we fight but that's what people do, right? They have differences. So why don't I feel guilty the mornings after?

She's always on me about my bad habits. I don't want the pressure, I don't need a lecture. I already told her I'm done with the drinking, I'm done with the smoking, and I'm done with the playing. She can't believe my lies anymore, can she? I guess she doesn't want to stop believing I'll behave. And I've tried. I still do. But it won't hurt to do it all once more.

I wave to the burly man standing outside. He gives me a small smile and opens the door. I hate it. I hate that he knows me. I hate that I know him. I could turn back now. But, now I'm here and it's too late. Once I start, I'm not gunna stop 'til I go too far. And I've already started.

We lock eyes from across the bar. She looks just like her. Like clockwork I remember why I started. Because of these girls. These girls who looked just like her. Because back then, I didn't have her. But, now I do yet, I'm still here. I know why I'm here. I just don't like to admit it. I'm… that word, she might leave. What if I've pushed her too far away this time. Too far that she doesn't come back. I'm always scared, there I said it, when I go back in the morning. But she always is. So I don't deserve her. And now I'm having that guilty feeling I hate. I order something strong. As usual. Maybe tomorrow I won't feel this pain.

Maybe I'll never change. I always get this feeling when I arrive. But I'm still glad I came. That girl, she's still waiting for me. Just like someone else I know. But I push that thought aside. My thoughts are focused on right now. I can't stop myself. I'll try again another day.

I can tell by the way she looks at me. The way her body is leaning into mine. She's the one tonight. Just one more night up her nirvana. I know I've said it all before, but it won't hurt to do it all once more. I'm done with the heartache. It's about this moment right now. This is my last hurrah.


	8. Your Walls

**Your Walls**

* * *

I'm going to bare my soul now. Is that alright? Is it alright that I waited until it's too late? I don't know if I'm doing for myself or her. Or maybe even for you? At this point I don't feel anything. I don't know anything.

She's turned away so I'm allowed to show weakness now. That's a stupid rule right? I think it is and I made it. Well I guess _she_ made it. But I'm not sure if _she_ exists anymore. We've intersected too many times that _she_ is me. I am _her_. Whatever it doesn't matter anymore.

Back to my weakness. I'm allowed to be weak now. I'm allowed to cry. To be sad. To literally feel anything at all! But of course I can't. They always say if you lie to yourself enough times you'll believe it. Well, damn if that's not the truth. Fuck me, right?

She tried to break me, to see me. The real me. How many times? I never started counting. For all intents and purposed let's assume _she_ is just the evil me. Okay? So _she_ never let me see her true intentions. And to clarify 'her' is Minako, 'her' is Usagi. And probably many more.

Even back in the day I wonder if they saw any emotion in my eyes. Have I always been clouded by this dread? Have I ever felt anything at all? They always extended themselves to me but what did I have to extend back?

I've been told I'm untouchable. All the men I know say it. I've been told I'm aloof. All the strangers I hear whisper it. I've been told I'm mean. All the people I care about think it.

You can't get hurt if no one can close enough to touch you. And _she_ made sure of that. Sometimes I wonder if these walls she built were to keep people out or myself inside.

Okay deep brooding stuff over. I'm here now. I'm watching my last friend walk out of my life. I'm willing myself to cry, to have any emotion. I want so badly to pull her back and tell her I need her. But what type of person would I be if I draw her back and treat her the same way. She only asked to see unbridled emotions from me but it's something I haven't been able to do in years. Shit.

I know I need to change. I know this is wrong, that I shouldn't be living this way. But now I have no one left so does it even matter anymore?

Honestly did it even matter back then? Physically, I was there. Mentally, I guess you could say I was there. Emotionally, nothing. I have memories but they don't excite me like they should, they don't make me wish for simpler times, they don't make me glad the bad times are over. They feel the same as the memories I have from the last text I had to read for school. Dull.

So to wrap this angst fest up I have to say, I'm miserable right now.

Wait. I. Feel. Miserable. Right. Now.

I. Feel. Miserable.

I. Feel.

I feel.

Maybe there is hope after all.

But just too late.

* * *

Why does everything I write become so angsty. I swear I'm in the middle of trying to write some fluff but damn it's not coming to me. Anyway if you're reading this you will know HL will not be updated today. I'm sorry but I had to travel for work this week and next so I'm not sure if there will be one next week either since I haven't written anything yet. However I can guarantee I'll try to get more one-shots out if I don't end up updating that. Cheers.


	9. Red

**Warning: Mature**

**Red**

* * *

Lifetimes spent apart had almost dulled the fire in my heart. I've been nothing but a shell without her. The years have been torture but if I had known my sacrifice would be rewarded like this, I would have waited a million more lifetimes for her.

Now, the flame licks the back of my throat as she kisses me. Her scent fills my lungs as I try to drink in as much of her as I can. My skin feels like heaven where she touches me. Where she's raking her nails over my back and her palm on my thigh. Our tongues dance with each other like the shadows on the wall.

I can tell that she's been waiting just as long as I have only to have her attempts to reconnect thwarted by the naivety of her reincarnation of this lifetime. I can't get enough of her. Her body under mine feels like it was meant to be there for all eternity. I love the way she curls deeper into me when I touch her just right. The same way I remember she used to like when we were together. When we promised each other we'd never leave. When we still believed our promises.

I roll the tip of her perfect breast between my fingers. The breath catches in her throat and she calls my name pleading for more. I've been waiting for entire lifetimes for this moment. Sitting up I gaze into her sapphire eyes as she lies back panting. I rake my nails over the taut muscles on her midriff. She squirms and begs for me to stop teasing her. I only give her a wicked grin and move down the length of her endless legs.

Kissing and licking my way up she tries to pull me upwards but I can't be persuaded. Not tonight. Not when she's made me wait so long. I'm going to build her up until she can't take it anymore, then I'll make her wait some more. Because the reward only becomes better over time. I can attest to that fact.

Reaching my final destination I blow on her gently almost sending her over the edge. She holds herself back though as she knows it would be terribly anticlimactic if that's the way we made up for a thousand years. I let my fingers dance around her entrance as she cries for me. Giving her one more quick kiss I plunge as much of myself into her as she can hold. The shock ripples through her body as her back arches and her legs try to clamp shut. Giggling I don't let her off the hook that easily and pry her legs back open.

This will surely not be a night either of us forget any time soon. I grab a handful of her perky breast as I explore inside with the other like it's the first time. I could never forget what she was like but it really does feel like the first time all over again it has been so long. I can tell she's not thinking the same thing as I am. As a matter of fact I can tell she's not thinking much of anything.

I try to coax her into letting go. I tell her she's been a good girl tonight despite making me wait for her all those years. I tell her to do it for me. That I've waited for her and she's finally going to come back to me.

Just one word and she obliges. Her love for me that has been held behind a wall finally comes flowing out like the opening of floodgates. Her mind can only produce one word. The one word I've been dying on the inside to hear like this. The word I could have forgotten if it weren't for her saving grace.

She lies spent on the mattress next to me. We whisper sweet nothings to each other late into the night before we drift off. This time I promise myself I'll always protect her as I hold her in my arms and breathe in the scent of her golden tresses.


	10. Orange

**Orange**

* * *

I watch her as she converses with my family. She knows how I feel about them but she's still able to keep them engaged. She knows they'll be proud of me for finding someone like her. They'll praise me later and I won't have to fight with them tonight. She knows me so well. I'm sitting a good distance away. Far enough that they don't know I'm listening but close enough to hear. I talk to my relatives about trivial things. How the weather this, how my old friends are, nothing too important to keep me from what she's saying.

I knew I'd see my family when I decided to come here but what I really wanted was alone time with her. Once my true form awakened she's the only thing I can think of. I know she's been waiting a long time for me. I feel like I have too even though I didn't know it until recently.

We came to the party together but my family almost seems intent on keeping us apart. Why won't she look at me? Even a glance is all I need to know that she misses me too. It's killing me not to just go over there and rip her out of the conversation and drag her upstairs.

I try to continue telling my great aunt about my job. At least the job I tell everyone I do. Most of them will forget any details in an hour anyway so I could essentially say anything I want to. We talk about my travels and the thugs I've arrested over the years since they last saw me when I was supposedly graduating from the Police Academy.

I make my rounds of the room talking to people here and there thanking neighbours for coming and making small talk. Every once in a while I'll look back at her and she's still talking to them. What could she be saying for so long? I've known her for so long, her civilian life isn't something that traps and audience.

I thought I would be nervous about her meeting my parents based on what I've told her and events that she's witnessed in the past however it seems to be the opposite. She's not hostile towards them at all, in fact she seems to get along better with them than I do. I should have known she'd use her charm to make them believe she would be loyal to them. She's just the perfect daughter everyone thinks she should be. But I know better. I grinned to myself.

The party starts to wind down and the neighbours start to leave followed by some extended family. I wave to them and diligently agree when they tell me they hope to see me soon. I breathe in the fresh air outside and let myself relax for the first time today. I think about how much my life has changed since when I used to sit on these steps as a kid. The feeling of anger I used to have being here has washed away. This time something like hopefulness fills me knowing that something better is waiting for me.

Speaking of waiting for me, I must have zoned out as the last thing I heard the door close is my parents wishing the two of us a good night. They say something to me and I wave before standing up and facing my love.

She smiles at me and tells me how much I must have missed her and that I get all broody when I don't get enough attention. I laugh and try to disagree but her lips cut me off. Her emotions wash over me and I know she missed me too. I guess I do get all out of whack when we're not together. What can I say? I'm nothing without her.


	11. Yellow

**Yellow**

* * *

I think the color best associated with summer is yellow. The sun is yellow and the sun is all I can see right now. Not in a bad way. I'm not looking at the actual sun but instead my sun. The center of my universe. She's prancing around without a care in the world. Her golden locks reflecting the sun's rays. It's almost blinding but I can't look away. I can't stop smiling either.

Everything about today is just perfect. The weather is beautiful, the air is fresh, and the love of my life is happy. I love watching her just be. Just be the divine goddess I fell in love with. Something about her just makes my heart sing in a way I've never experienced with anyone else. I don't think I'll ever want anything ever again as long as I have her.

I'm sitting on the grass thinking. It's times like these that I really appreciate what I have. That's not to say I don't all the other times but now I'm not wrapped up in the passion, in the moment. I can use times like these to reflect on all the past moments I've stored that are only available to us. I can look into the future and see the years to come. Knowing this is my forever. Through this lifetime and the next.

Watching our friends together reminds of the times I was fighting every day just to find her. All of us changed. Even our princess had to remember who she was. It was hard being the only one who knew our real identities. But now the guilt of being alone has washed away. We can all just live as whoever we want to be. At some point our duties will claim us once again but that can wait.

Everyone is happy now. The burdens of our past lives and true selves my plague us every once in a while but were in it together. All of us and just the two of us all at the same time. In this world love is our guiding light and you'd be damn right if you said I was going to follow it. Now and forever.

The sun is getting brighter. The fire in my heart is getting hotter. I think I might be burning alive. But I love the feeling. She hugging me now and saying something about how I should join them. I laugh and tell her I'd been rather fine of just watching her instead. The cute blush I love so much dusts her cheeks as she sits next to me.

She asked me what I'm thinking so I tell her about how far we've all come. How we deserve these moments. She agrees and nuzzles my neck purring in my ear. I feel her place her hand on my thigh and say something about being _it._ She's always been a tease but I will always have the upper hand. I laugh and pull away before running towards the rest of our friends.

She rounds the corner and before she can pull away I tag her and run away giggling like a schoolgirl. She puts on an adorable pout and claims there are no tag backs. I tell her she's missed most of the game and she wasn't the one to tag me this time.

She lunges at me but I trap her in my arms dipping her back for a deep kiss. Then I gently remind her there are no tag backs. Laughter dances in eyes as I stand her back upright and skip away continuing the tease.


	12. Green

**Green**

* * *

His big green eyes are so curious. I can see the sparkle in his eyes as he pulls on her raven hair. I laugh at the face she's making. She really does have unfortunate luck when it comes to children. She never expresses distaste towards them but she always tries to evade the topic when I try to bring it up. This is the first time I've decided to some with her to watch the kids though I've seen her play with them at gatherings many times before.

He's giggling. It must be infectious because soon I'm smiling and I can see she's trying to hold her back. But I can see the glimmer as it dances in her eyes. Her hair long forgotten as he crawls away from the blanket we have laid out for him. I lean forward to stand and collect him but she moves first. Somehow all these years she still surprises me.

He doesn't get very far and she easily catches up to him. She wraps her long arms around him and sits them down in the grass. The sight is so perfect. It's like they were meant to be together. If only she could see that the way I do.

There's a motherly instinct I can see within her. Even if she refuses to admit it, arguing that she's not good with kids. She scared, she won't admit it but I know. I am too but as far as I see it we can do anything as long as we're together. She always says life is perfect as it is. I can't disagree but I can see the way her eyes light up, the way her mood lifts. Even if she doesn't see it herself.

It's hard to tell her that they make her happier when she fights it. It's hard to tell her their innocence makes her feel younger when she's exhausted afterwards. It's hard to tell her because she's stubborn.

She's carrying him over to the blanket. His head is nestled into her neck and he's bundled in her arms completely motionless save his small even breaths. She has a small smile on her lips. She knows the scene is adorable. My heart is melting. She knows she does like children. My brain is churning. She knows what I'm thinking. My mouth is opening, but nothing comes out.

She slides onto the blanket right next to me and nuzzles my neck with the top of her head finally resting it on my shoulder. She remains silent though she lets out what seems to be a sigh of relief. I don't know what the relief is for but she seems content. He seems content. And I, I am more than content to just watch them.

After sitting together for what seems like hours we decided to take him home before he woke up hoping to make his mother's job slightly easier. She must have tired him out because he sleeps soundly as we silently made our way down the street away from the park.

His mother thanks us graciously and we decide to head back home ourselves. As I walk with my hand laces through hers I can feel the warmth radiating through her. She's almost glowing. Almost like what one would say about a new mother. We walk in silence though I wonder if she is ever going to say anything to me.

She must know something is different this time. Usually she grumbles about something before passing out on the couch until I coax her into bed for the night. Tonight she simply sits there thinking until I come and break her from her thoughts. She looks at me earnestly, eyes soft, smile gentle, and tells me she thinks she is ready. I know this is just the beginning and we have a lot of work ahead of us but I can tell she's ready for everything.


	13. Blue

**Blue**

* * *

When she leaned in I thought I could feel my heart stop in my chest. I always knew she had a special bond with the Princess. I thought we all did. But not like this. I never thought she would do something to hurt me. She doesn't know I'm watching but she had to know somewhere in the back of her mind that what we have is a special. That neither of us want to break the bond we've made. So what is she doing out there with our Princess?

I've been watching them talk for hours from inside our shared bedroom. When she carefully slipped out of bed and outside she thought I was sleeping. I thought I was dreaming. When I glanced outside to see what had her up so late at night what I never expected to see was our Princess practically glowing in the moonlight. When my love walked up to her, her face nearly split in half given the smile she had plastered on her face. I knew the smile all too well. She made me grin like a fool one too many times as well.

They didn't do anything typical friends wouldn't do but I could see the Princess would gradually slip closer and closer to her. At first I didn't know that it was a mutual attraction until they were face to face. Not quite a kiss yet however one only needed to breathe for the wind to bring them together. I knew I would only hurt myself by continuing to watch but I couldn't look away.

The Princess leaned in just a hair more. I didn't think they could get any closer before but now I was sure. One more move and I knew my heart would break. My love was the next to advance. She didn't lean forward but I could see her mouth move. She was saying something. I just couldn't make out what.

My focus on her mouth caused me to miss the fleeting look on our Princess' face. The next thing I know the Princess had pulled back completely and my love still had her head hung low focus trained on the bench below her.

I'll never know that she refused to give up my trust, I'll never know that she used my name. I can only assume. I feel guilty for doubting her but the Princess can be a convincing person. I don't know if I would have done the same thing if I were in her place.

I hear the back door open as she wishes the Princess farewell. I can smell lavender as she enters our room. I pretend to lie asleep as if I was oblivious to the night events. She must believe it because I can feel the tension she brought in the room start to disappear as she settles in the bed next to me. I can tell she still has a lot on her mind though since she was restless. I know she's trying not to wake me but at this point it doesn't matter. I reach out and lace our fingers together.

She knows I'm awake now, for how long she'll never tell, but I can immediately feel her relax into the mattress. I move my body towards her and she meets me halfway. She tells me I'm the only one for her. Whether or not she knows what I say I'll never know but when she tells me, I believe her.


	14. Indigo

**Indigo**

* * *

My eyes are burning but I fight through the pain and keep them open. It sounds silly but if I don't win this game I've turned it into then I know she won't believe me. Damn her and her ability to keep her eyes open for so long. She knows this is a challenge, I just need her to concede. Holy shit she needs to give in soon I don't know if my eyes will ever recover from this torture. But I must win.

Oh thank Jesus Christ she closed her eyes. Sweet relief! I can feel the burn as my tears try to moisten my eyes again. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?

I chance a glance at her. She still has her eyes closed and is resting her forehead in her hands, I can tell she's thinking about what I said. She won't challenge me again. Not about my sincerity at least. Now comes the logical side of the argument. Where she'll try to make sure I know what I'm getting myself into.

She looks up at me and opens her mouth to speak but the words die on her lips. I knew what I said would shock her but I really was not expecting my high and mighty lover to be at a loss for words. The woman who always has the right thing to say, always does the right thing. She is speechless.

I really don't know what came over me to announce my thoughts yet here we are. Here we are questioning the future of Crystal Tokyo. This simple statement would compromise what we have been fighting for this entire lifetime. The Princess we have been fighting for would undoubtedly give us her full support however it could eventually lead to her demise.

I gave up my normal life for this duty. Now I'm letting my emotions get in the way? I love the Princess and I know she does too. But how much do I really love the Princess. And how much do I really love her.

Without the Princess, I would have no other reason to fight. I would just go back to being some girl with a dream to be an idol, that still happened to be in love with another woman.

Without her. There would be nothing. I would be nothing. What would be the purpose of life? How could I fight for love and justice when I lost everything that ever meant anything to me. My love and justice.

I mean what I said and I won't apologize. But I will have to suffer the repercussions. I don't know if she feels the same way as I do and that's okay. Everyone will have different priorities. I trust her not to tell everyone else. I can already hear them telling my mine are wrong. Even if she tells me I'm wrong I'll be alright.

I've really been thinking about this for a long time but only decided to act on it now. Why aren't I allowed to have personal goals, why is this mold I've been cast into the most important part of my life? I guess that's why we're sitting here like this now.

She's been giving me a quizzical look the entire time I've been having this inner monologue. I'm not quite sure if she's still on the previous subject or if she's noticed I've been spaced out.

She asks if I heard what she said. I guess that answers my question. I shake my head and a sad smile flits across her face before she looks down again. She doesn't look like she's going to repeat what it was that I missed so I focus on her features instead. She looks conflicted but not angry as I prepared for. I can assume I know what she said but maybe I would be better off not knowing completely.

I have enough trust in what we have that this won't change our relationship no matter what she said. If she said anything about it at all. As long as I know that I'm being as honest to her as I can be, that's enough for me.


	15. Violet

**Violet**

* * *

I've spent most of my life in this exact spot. I've been burned many times before and this is no exception. It stings and sometimes it leaves a mark afterwards. But I've learned to brush it off, just like every other thing.

I know when I get burned it's a punishment from the Kami. They can see, and they don't approve. I've devoted my entire life to being the perfect shine maiden but there's parts of myself I would never give up. She is one of those parts. My duty is to serve the divine. My duty is to serve the Princess. Is there no space for personal fulfillment?

I have come to learn over the years that my duty has begun to have less and less effect on my life. It was hard to do things for myself at first. Like I wouldn't be as loyal. Like I wouldn't be fulfilling my destiny. Like my life would lose meaning because I was selfish.

I wouldn't say that I'm losing my religion but why should everyone fit into the same structure? I always tried to hide the parts of myself that I knew didn't belong but the longer I tried to fit the mold the less I did. My duty is an honor. It's not something one should feel anger towards. Yet that's exactly how I felt. I was trapped between two opposing views yet I favored both.

Isn't there something about having a cake and eating it too? And damn I will. All the while gloating about it. The thought makes me smile as I'm brought back to her. She would probably say something about eating cake twice.

I was worried if I defied the Kami I would lose my sense of fulfillment but nothing in my life has ever given me as much as she has. Her very presence in my life is more than enough. But my duty is part of who I am. I could never give it up. I've just learned to take the punishment. Not because I think I deserve them but rather because I respect the rules. Why believe in something so strongly only to fall short of supporting it all the way.

The burns are the punishment I expect. I'm the reason rules are put in place. I believe in my love so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my own comfort. It's the balance I have found and come to appreciate in my life.

I love her and nothing will change that. Now. The journey has made me stronger. More confident in myself. It was a risk but it paid off. You can't be scared to take what you want. It won't be perfect and it might even end well but sometimes things just might work out the way you want them to.

I don't live in a perfect world. I wish I didn't have battle scars but they're just part of my growing pains. Having a belief is scary. Believing is scary. When the two clash, the end is what you make of it. Make it something that will make you happy because nothing is worth the dread you will feel for the rest of your life.


	16. Day Two

**Day Two**

* * *

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think you'll end up?"

"Do you want to know what I want or what I see?"

"Both."

"Well I see myself continuing to live a simple life here at the shrine. I will become a priestess and bring good fortune to those who visit."

"But that's not what you want."

"I wish I could be a successful business woman. To earn enough money to support my family and partake in a lavish lifestyle. Professional but maybe with a secret side life. Respected but still able to have fun."

"Wow you seem well rehearsed. How long have you been planning that?"

"All my life. As much as I hate to admit Papa inspired me. He always had what he needed and got what he wanted. Even if that included wanted to leave his family behind. I swear to treat mine better though."

"You're not mad at him anymore?"

"I'll never be happy with him, or even content. But over the years I've come to accept that he is who he is. A coward. And he'll never change. Even if I spend all my life hating him. I don't need to feel that way to get fulfillment anymore though."

"It's amazing what time can do. I remember when we were kids and you hated every man who… who existed really."

"Heh, yeah. I guess I did."

"So are you going to settle with what you see?"

"Can one change fate?"

"I think you can. I don't see why you wouldn't go for your dream when you have your entire life ahead of you."

"So I can ultimately fail at every opportunity? No thanks. They say anything is possible with hard work but not everyone was meant to succeed. Anyway I was put on earth to be a shrine maiden. And that's what I'll do."

"I believe that anyone can forge their own path in life."

"You're not clairvoyant."

"That may be true but I'll have a better time along the way. Even if I never get to my destination. Don't you want to know what the journey is like? You'd rather sacrifice all the good parts just because you know you'll never reach the end?"

"How can you be so sure. Last time I checked you were just another blonde eating too much ice cream in the arcade."

"Another blonde… thanks. Back then I wasn't focused on the future. I'll always have those time to look back and remember the good times we had. Don't you remember how much fun that was?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No really. It's not your fault. I just want you to remember what it's like to be happy in the now."

"I am."

"No you're not. You're working a dead end job, literally. You have unrequited love and are seventeen and already depressed."

"I'm not depressed."

"Maybe not now but keep it up and you will be."

"…"

"You can fight it Rei but one day you'll actually want to do something about your life."

"Do you really think I can change fate?"

"I know so."

"And when did you become so smart?"

"When I was forced to face my feelings."

"Oh."

"Trust me, when life slaps you in the face you can either take it or do something about."

"I take it you decided to do something about it?"

"I do think we had a pretty successful date last month, didn't we?"

"If that's what you think."

"I mean sure you totally rejected me but I didn't say it was going to be easy. Nor did I ever say I was ever guaranteed to reach my destination. But I sure as hell am enjoying the ride."

"Heh, I guess I am too."

"Wow Rei Hino conceding and letting me hug her? What kind of multi-universe is this?"

"Don't push it blondie."

"Fine fine I'll get whatever I can take."

"So, we haven't really talked much about you recently. Well really since that last date. Still at Usagi's?"

"Ah, no. It was too much even for me. I've been at Makoto's a lot recently."

"That's quite a shift in pace no?"

"Heh, yeah. She's barely ever there so I kinda just do whatever I want."

"Which is get lonely and come here?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Maybe I just want to see you."

"Well I know that's true. But you're also lonely."

"Fine."

"Fine. You know you can't hide anything from me, right?"

"Now I know you're bluffing. You can't read minds. Even I know that."

"No? I guess you're right. I can only read one mind. Yours."

"Wha- that's not fair."

"Are you or are you not my best friend? Trust me. You have nothing else to hide. I already know you're in love with me and were still friends yeah?"

"…"

"Come on Minako. It's alright. Are you okay?"

"I guess."

"What happened to enjoying the moment?"

"I think you're being egotistical now. Just because I like hanging out with you doesn't mean you have to dangle it over my head."

"Oh now please. You know I'm sorry about us. But it wouldn't be fair to either of us if one of us wasn't one hundred percent committed. You think that too don't you?"

"Yeah… I know."

"Um, I didn't mean to make you upset. Will you forgive me?"

"Always…"

"… I uh, it's time to eat something. It's getting late for breakfast already."

"Food!? Jeez why didn't you say so earlier."

"Wow I thought mood swings happened during puberty. You're almost as bad as Usagi now."

"Am not! I'm just hungry! Feed me Rei!"

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Literally anything."

"You ran all the way over here this morning from Makoto's and she didn't feed you before?"

"She wasn't there. I told you, she hasn't been there."

"Even at night?"

"Mostly then."

"Really?"

"Always with the eyebrow. You jealous she goes out at night?"

"Eep, no. I… I am not. Just surprised. Do you know where she goes?"

"Oh so jealous. She never says. But she talks to Ami on the phone almost the whole time she is at home."

"You think-"

"I know."

"But she hasn't said…"

"I'm basically Aphrodite. I know things."

"I know all too well."

"Uh. Yeah. Anyway! Food, we were going to eat right?"

"Yeah right. What do you want?"

"Whatever you have."

"Cereal?"

"Yup."

"Here grab a bowl."

"Thanks."

"Any idea what you want to do today?"

"Watch you do chores I guess."

"I actually already did them."

"You're usually never done by now."

"Well I knew you were coming over so I decided to get up a little earlier."

"How much earlier can you wake up? At that point you might as well not even sleep."

"It was only an hour earlier."

"Rei, that's three in the morning."

"Yeah, and?"

"You've been up for four hours and it's only seven!"

"Yet I'm still awake, am I not? Besides I want to show you something. We have to get out early to make it there in time."

"You have plans for today?"

"Sort of?"

"Is it a date?"

"I thought you were just brooding over there."

"Oh come on just humor me."

"I always do."

"Is it a date?"

"No."

"I said to humor me."

"Fine no need to whine! Yes, it's a date. Are you happy?"

"Yes darling."

"You are impossible."

"I know."

"Are you done eating? I want to leave soon?"

"Wha- no I'm barely done!"

"It's because you were so concerned about this _date_."

"mmphf…"

"Ew. Can't you eat like a civil human and not an animal?"

"No. I'm ready now."

"Good. Grab this and let's go."

"We're not even going to put the dishes up? What kind of granddaughter are you?"

"A bad one I guess. We'll get them later."

"Sacrificing your duty for me? I'm honored."

"You're a bad influence. What can I say?"

"I can't really argue with that."

"Heh."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"How far away is it?"

"You'll see."

"I'm not even wearing my walking shoes!"

"Well that's unfortunate."

"Can't we go back so I can change?"

"Too late now."

"What do you mean, we've only walked down the stairs."

"And do you really want to go _all_ the way back up them?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Let's go."

"Ugh when I get a blister later I'll make sure you hear all about it."

"That's fine."

"hrumph."

"Are you going to pout the whole way there because then it won't be fun."

"I don't know if you deserve to have fun after all you've done to me already this morning."

"Hah, not for me. Fun for you. I'm going to have a good time either way."

"Damn."

"Want to play a game?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Alright then, what's the game?"

"I spy."

"Seriously. I thought you were going to have some creative game made up or something."

"I live at a shine what do you think we do all day come up with games to play?"

"Basically yes."

"Yeah… no. There are much more pressing matters to attend. Anyway I spy something red."

"Is it that sign?"

"No."

"The bicycle?"

"No."

"The car? That man's hat?"

"No and no."

"Why are you making this so hard?"

"I'm not. Maybe you're just bad."

"I am not."

"You're not proving yourself very well."

"What do I have to do to prove myself?"

"I can think of a few things."

"Why are you smirking?"

"Because I can. I always smirk."

"No you're hiding something I know it."

"Prove yourself to me Minako. I know you want to."

"…"

"I spy something red."

"Eaugh you're the worst. I know you're up to something when you smirk like that. Then the whispering. And you say I'm bad. Why are you always teasing me!"

"It's fun! Anyway you're pretty bad yourself. It's just payback. I seem to remember being at a strip club about a month ago."

"Whatever. Here look. Is this enough proof for you?"

"Oh we're holding hands now? I thought this was my date for you."

"It is. You still have to lead because I don't know where I'm going."

"Very well. Are we just going to pretend we're a couple now?"

"Best friends can hold hands can't they?"

"I suppose we can do whatever we want. But people will still think won't they."

"Of course but only we know the truth."

"Are you alright with that?"

"I won't give up on you. And even if it never happens I guess I can still be happy."

"Thanks."

"For not giving up for finding happiness?"

"Both. It makes you a good friend."

"The best friend. Is the friendzone like a queue or a stack? Is it better to be at the top or the bottom?"

"Probably the bottom I would assume."

"I was thinking the top."

"Well I guess we'll never know then."

"I guess."

"Turn here, it's up this way."

"There isn't even a road here."

"I know. Do you think you're delicate feet can handle the grass?"

"Well if they can't will you carry me dear?"

"Hell no."

"Ugh fine. Some girlfriend you are."

"Good thing I'm nobody's girlfriend then."

"Oof. And I thought people who held hands meant something to each other."

"It does. We're best friends remember?"

"Oh yeah. How could I have forgotten?"

"I don't want to be rude-"

"You? Not wanting to be rude? Excuse me what universe am I in right now and how do I get out of it?"

"Shut up. Fine I'll just ask then. Is this going to be a running theme every time we hang out?"

"Is what going to be a theme? We hang out every day and I have yet to notice a theme. This is the first time we've ever going _hiking_."

"No not hiking. Talking about our unrequited love? Well more of you talking about your unrequited love and me continuously turning you down. I feel like it's been putting a strain on what we have now."

"Oh. We'll I didn't intend it like that. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to feel sorry I just want both of us to enjoy these moments. It could flourish into something else but isn't that the course of nature? Is there really anything we can do about it?"

"Dream."

"But dreaming takes out of the present time."

"I'm always dreaming about you though."

"And even though we're together now are you thinking about now?"

"No."

"Do you wish you were? What if the future comes and you never get the ending you want and all you wish is that you could remember the past and yet you have no memories because you were thinking about the future the whole time. What will you do then?"

"… I don't know."

"I'm sorry for lecturing you."

"No you're right I needed it. Let's enjoy this moment. Will you hold my hand again?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

"Ack! I said hold my hand not drag me up the hill!"

"It's all part of the moment!"

"Heh alright alright I'm coming!"

"It's just up the hill, and then the next hill, and then one more big hill after that, and-"

"What! We've already been walking forever and it sounds like there's a million more hill ahead."

"It'll be worth it. Anyway we can take a break by that tree over there. It's fairly close."

"You seem really excited today."

"I know you're going to love where we're going. I've, uh, been planning it for a while."

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that's amazing. I… thank you."

"Hey you know I'd do anything for you. Well almost."

"I thought we weren't talking about our unrequited love."

"Heh fine fine stop smirking though it's making me uncomfortable."

"Now you know how it feels when you do it now."

"Heh, Okay okay I get it! Heh, I'll stop, please just relax your face!"

"I can't! You're too funny. Stop cringing first."

"I can't!"

"Haha! Okay I'll try to stop!"

"Haha, I have to stop looking!"

"I think I got it. Look back."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay you're right. You know me too well. Okay really I'm good now. I promise."

"…"

"See? All better."

"Yes, good."

"I don't think I've seen you laugh so hard in… ever."

"I don't remember you bring that funny in forever."

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here."

"Heh I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know. Thanks I guess."

"You must be really happy today. Maybe you should wake up at three every day."

"Good grief no. I think as soon as we get there I'll take a nap."

"Seriously? The great Rei Hino sleeping in the middle of the day?"

"I'm kidding. I don't take naps."

"That I can believe. Stubborn as ever. Won't stop me from singing you a lullaby though."

"What am I? Five?"

"No more like four."

"Nuh uh. I can use the bathroom myself!"

"As can other four year olds. But congrats if that was an achievement for you because you were a late bloomer. Haha!"

"I was not!"

"Aw you're so cute when you're angry."

"I'm angry all the time."

"Maybe that's why I fell for you then."

"Unrequited love much?"

"Heh fine I just could help it though. And I know you love flattery."

"…"

"You're grumbling."

"Intentionally."

"Can we stop yet?"

"I said by the tree."

"That tree is so far away! I think my legs are giving out. The pressure of gravity is just too much."

"Jeez get up. I'm not carrying you."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine!"

"Yay! My undeniable charm works every time!"

"When did you get so heavy?"

"When did you get so weak?"

"… I am not."

"Good lets get to the very close tree then."

"It is close."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem carrying me there."

"Humph."

"It's getting pretty late could you pick up the pace a little? I don't want to miss out on anything great."

"Are you shitting me? I will drop your ass right now."

"I just wanted to make sure your plans don't get ruined."

"It's only you that would be missing out."

"It's not a surprise for you too?"

"Obviously not."

"But you're not going to enjoy yourself while we're there?"

"I come here very frequently."

"How come I don't know where we're going then?"

"Well, I typically go alone."

"Ah, playing right into the mysterious brooding type. Mysteriously goes on a long journey to a secret location by herself."

"I'm not a type."

"Tell that to anyone."

"I honestly don't think they would care… Not many do."

"That's not true. I do."

"You're an exception I guess."

"The best exception. Everyone needs someone to care about them. Even those who don't think they do. That would be you."

"I got it. Thanks. I, uh, I care about you too."

"Thanks. Oh thank god. We're finally here."

"You barely did anything. What are you so relieved about?"

"You were getting sweaty. It was kinda gross."

"…"

"What?"

"You're an ass."

"I agree it is my best feature."

"Just stop."

"Fine but you're missing out by not looking."

"I don't need the harassment of checking you out."

"I wouldn't harass you. I'd probably just smirk and pretend to have a knowing look."

"And yet somehow that's worse."

"Aw you're no fun."

"How long are we going to stop here?"

"Well, we can leave now if you would like to carry me the rest of the way."

"I don't carry you whine about being tired, I carry you and you whine about me being sweaty. Is there any winning with you?"

"No not really."

"Whatever. It's not much farther anyway. I think you'll be able to make it."

"You know we've been walking for a while. I'm not just crazy but you're feet have to be tired. It's been like two hours."

"I told you, I come up here a lot. I'm used to it."

"You're really something Hino. You know that?"

"I've been told."

"…"

"…"

"This is nice."

"Sitting?"

"No, just being out here. It's calming."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"No?"

"Just wait until we get there. If you like this the end will be like ten times better."

"I can't wait."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"It's noon already. I think we have about an hour left."

"That's kind of a long time."

"The walk gets easier from here."

"I hope you're right."

"Would I lie to you."

"Never."

"Good answer."

"Why did you decide to come out here today?"

"I told you, because you were coming."

"Yeah, but why do you want to bring me here?"

"Can I not show my best friend my favorite places?"

"Of course you can but you've never talked about coming out here before."

"Maybe it just hasn't come up."

"I feel like I would have know if you took an extended trip."

"Well I haven't come here for a while since I've been doing other things a lot."

"When was the last time you came here?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Intrusive are we?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to know what this place means to you. Especially for you to come all the way out here."

"You really want to know don't you?"

"Yes."

"You promise you won't get mad if I tell you?"

"I could never get mad at you."

"Sure."

"Promise."

"The last time I came here was when Usagi promised herself to Mamoru. When I need to clear my thoughts I come here. It's far enough away that I feel like I'm different, like life is different. Today, I want you to feel the same way. I know it's not the same since I'm here with you but I really think this place is magic. It makes you take a step back from life and take everything in. I hope you can find peace."

"Is that what you want?"

"I just want you to be happy. Whether or not you accept whatever fate has is up to you. But I don't want you wasting your whole life."

"I don't think I'm wasting it."

"There's so much more out there that you could experience. Other than me."

"I could say the same for you. You tell me these things but you just use this place as a temporary distraction but you still haven't moved on. What makes you think bringing me out here will help me move on. With you with me nonetheless."

"I just thought maybe it would be different for you. I don't know."

"If you don't want me waiting for you, you can just tell me. Why are you trying all these things to get me to stop waiting if you're never going to tell me why."

"I don't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No. This is good. I'm not mad, but I think you should figure yourself out before trying to find what's best for me."

"I suppose your right."

"It's a good thing you're here then. Maybe we can figure our shit out together?"

"Forever."

"No matter what."

"Two lost souls I guess we are, huh?"

"I think we're just wandering. Someone who's lost has given up. Wanderers accept that they're not at the end yet."

"I really don't know how I missed the moment you became so introspective."

"We can call it another blonde moment."

"Huh?"

"Literally _another_ blonde."

"Oh."

"Funny how romance make you grow up."

"I don't think it makes you grow up, how you handle it does."

"And do you think you're handling it like someone who's grown up?"

"I hope not too much. Then life isn't fun anymore. I still live for the moment I can embarrass the hell out of you."

"Wonderful."

"Don't act like you don't secretly like all the attention. As your best friend I am entitled to know these things."

"Uh huh. Look there. That's it."

"I don't see anything."

"Exactly."

"The place you come all the time is this patch of nothing? I mean I guess I would expect that since you do all your reflecting here without distractions but that hill looks just like all the others."

"From here it does but once we get on that hill everything will change."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Okay maybe that was an exaggeration. Not everything, but it'll look different."

"I believe you."

"As you should."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the facts. I am a very reliable person who would never lie to you."

"Agreed but you don't have to be egotistical about it."

"Hah and pass up the opportunity to rub it in your face? Not today."

"…"

"Aw don't be all pouty. We're here. If you keep sulking you're going to miss it."

"… It's breathtaking."

"Isn't it? Closer to sunset it glistens like gold."

"How come I've never seen this before?"

"Guess you haven't come to the right spot."

"Are there any other spots?"

"Not that I know of. Grandpa showed me this place many years ago. He always talks about the place where the light hits the city just right. This is that place."

"Everything is perfect."

"Pretty isn't it?"

"I feel…"

"different"

"just looking at it. Somewhere in that city we live the rest of our lives."

"But it looks so calm here"

"It makes me feel like I should feel this calm when I'm in the city."

"But the pressure to work and succeed gets to you and these thoughts get pushed away."

"How come you don't come out here more often? Just to enjoy this?"

"Life. I'm so wrapped up in other things I just can't convince myself to take the day off."

"You're so young. Isn't that what being young is all about? Freedom?"

"Hah, I wish. I already had to wake up and change my schedule just to make this trip. I have a lot to lose. Being the only one looking after my grandfather and the shrine."

"I can't even think of something I have to lose. Does that mean that my life has less meaning?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I could just stop one day and the world would just go on like it has every day before. But if you stopped the shine would fail and your grandfather would need help. Things depend on you. But nothing does on me."

"You know with all the responsibilities I have there's only one thing I really look forward to every day. You know what that is?"

"The chance at love?"

"Spending time with you. Usagi means a lot to me but I know where she belongs. And I can only take so much of her away from that. And even those pieces I have to share. But every day you spend with me because you want to. These moments we spend together because neither of us want to be anywhere else. That has to count for something doesn't it?"

"…"

"Do you not agree?"

"No, I do. I really do. I'm just, just really happy. That's all."

"I didn't mean to make your cry. I'm sorry."

"I'm just not used to you pouring that heart of yours out very frequently."

"Heh it is a little strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Maybe next time I won't be as broody, huh?"

"I sure hope not or I'm going to run out of tears."

"Sure wouldn't want that would we?"

"…"

"Haha put your tongue back in your mouth. How old are we?"

"We're not even adults yet. Come on, just live a little. No one's here to see."

"…"

"Fun isn't it?"

"Unfortunately so."

"You can't resist me can you?"

"I suppose not."

"…"

"…"

"How long do you usually stay out here?"

"I wish I could stay forever. This place is really nice."

"It is. But we have to go home eventually."

"Why do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, it's just getting a little tired is all. I mean you did make me walk _all_ the way here. And we have to walk _all_ the way back."

"The stars are the most beautiful here. More than anywhere else. I want you to say and watch them with me. You should rest here though. It'll be a bit longer until we can see them well."

"A bit longer? It's four in the afternoon."

"Okay maybe a while longer. But you look like you could use a long rest."

"Hm, that's rude. But because you're my best friend and I'm so tired I'll let it slide this time."

"Night princess."

"Wait, it's cold. How am I supposed to sleep in the grass while I'm freezing?"

"Take this."

"Won't you be cold without it?"

"No, my hot temper will keep me warm."

"Nice…"

"Okay can you please sleep."

"Jeez so bossy."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I'm not that bossy."

"…"

"…"

"Eh? What time is it?"

"Late. You slept like a dead person."

"You know most people just say a stone."

"Uh huh. It's dark now. The stars should be out soon."

"Cool."

"Astronomy is always something I've been interested in."

"Are you going to have an existential moment?"

"It's impending."

"Ugh, fine go ahead."

"Isn't it amazing tha-"

"That we're just a miniscule part of such a massive universe?"

"… That was my line."

"I know. I just wanted you to know I know it too."

"Why because you can finish my sentences?"

"No. Because I can read your mind."

"What?"

"Yes! Because you say it so much."

"Well I like saying it."

"Then I like hearing it."

"Do you really though?"

"For as long as you like saying it."

"Okay."

"It really is beautiful though. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's not over yet. The best is yet to begin."

"This place makes you really poetic."

"Maybe I just really like poetry."

"I know you have manga behind all those scholarly books you pretend to read."

"…"

"Don't look so horrified. You're not that discrete."

"Do you think Ami knows?"

"No. Just me. I think the part where the two main characters got together was really sweet."

"Are you reading over my shoulder!?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

"You little sneak."

"My best quality."

"Not even surprised."

"Hehe. I'm so glad we're friends."

"Why so you can read my manga?"

"Not just that. You're so funny. How you think you're so sneak, just to get out sneaked. And now you're going to pout about it."

"First sneaked is not even a word. Second, I am not going to pout about it."

"Then what are you doing right now?"

"Not pouting. Just frowning."

"Pouting."

"Not."

"Ohh look a shooting star. Make a wish."

"I think that's a plane…"

"Can you not make wishes on planes?"

"I suppose you can do whatever you want."

"Okay I wish tha-"

"You're not supposed to say it out loud. Then it won't come true."

"Okay then I wish that … There I made the wish."

"Good."

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you it won't come true."

"But I'm your best friend."

"Fine, if I tell anyone it won't come true."

"That's no fun."

"That's the rules."

"It's still no fun."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Alright then I'm not."

"…"

"It's getting pretty late. You wanna head back?"

"Do we ever have to leave? It's so far back!"

"Actually…"

"… Actually what?"

"Actually if we go around the other way it's faster."

"WHAT!? You made me walk for hours! How much shorter is it?"

"Eh hehe just down this side of the hill and around the corner."

"Are you shitting me! What the hell Rei! You know I hate walking. And I told you I'm wearing bad shoes."

"It's about the journey. Anyway I carried you. Did you not enjoy that?"

"Mmmou. My feet hurt so much! And I know I'm going to be all sore tomorrow. I did not have a fun time walking but fine. It did have nice views I guess."

"The scenic route. You needed the whole experience the first time."

"So that means I don't have to do it again?"

"Well now that you know the shortcut I don't think I'll be able to persuade you to go the other way."

"That's right. Although I wouldn't call it the shortcut. We went out of our way to go over those hills. I didn't even realize the shine was right here."

"It's blocked by the trees."

"I can see that now. I see the street."

"Do you think you'll ever get over this?"

"Probably not for a long time. Someday I'll get my revenge."

"Oh great. Thanks for telling me. Now I have to live in fear."

"Good."

"Do you want me to walk you to Makoto's or do you want to stay at the shrine tonight?"

"You offering to let me stay at the shrine? Wow an offer like that never comes up so it would be quite rude to pass it up, no?"

"Well I don't mind walking with you to Makoto's."

"I think we've done enough walking for today. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I can't argue with that."

"The only con is that we have to walk up all these stairs now!"

"Ah yeah there is no shortcut for that."

"Are you sure? All these years and you haven't been hiding something from me?"

"I swear I haven't."

"Alright. If you say so."

"You want something to eat?"

"No. Maybe just tea and then bed."

"Minako declining food? Amazing."

"Hey! I don't eat all the time!"

"Just most of the time."

"Most of the time isn't all the time."

"Correct."

"Do you have oolong tea?"

"For the amount of time you spend here I would be wrong not to. I know it's your favorite."

"You do care."

"…"

"That was sarcastic."

"I know. Don't forget that I'm the one making your tea."

"I can do it."

"No. I don't trust you."

"To boil water?"

"To not burn the shrine down."

"Oh. Yeah then I don't trust me either."

"Go get ready for bed, I'll bring it in when I'm done."

"Alright. If you want me to leave you could have just said so. But I'll miss you."

"So dramatic."

"I can hear you mumbling things about me."

"Mmm, I thought you were farther away."

"Thanks."

"Hurry up or the tea will be ready before you are."

"Ugh cold tea is the worst."

"Then hurry up."

"Okay okay I'm going look. I'm ready."

"You haven't even changed."

"Yeah well maybe I want to wear this to sleep. Can't a girl do what she wants around here?"

"Seriously you just sat in the grass for hours in those clothes. You don't have anything else do you."

"… No."

"Bottom left drawer."

"Thanks!"

"The tea is ready by the way."

"I swear I'll be done in a second!"

"Well I'm coming in so I hope you're done."

"Done."

"Are those really the ones you chose?"

"Aren't they cute? I never see you wear them. I should change that. You would be so cute!"

"So much pink."

"Isn't it great!"

"I feel like I'm getting a cavity just looking at you."

"Aww it must be sweet then."

"No it's like a toothache."

"Oh."

"Come here and take your tea before it gets cold."

"So bossy."

"As usual."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean? We drink the tea then go to sleep. How can you tell me you're not tired?"

"Well I did take a nap in the field."

"True, but I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Are we supposed to have some deep conversation now? About life and existence?"

"What?"

"Isn't that what people usually talk about when they're up late?"

"You've been watching too much tv."

"Maybe. But it seems like the right thing to do."

"Why do you have something on your mind?"

"No not really."

"…"

"I thought maybe you did."

"We literally just sat in a field in a place of reflection for the better part of the day. I think we've covered everything we have to. I couldn't imagine there are many topics left."

"Oh, there's many. I just can't think of any right now."

"And that's good. Because it's time for sleeping. Are you done?"

"Well since you don't want to talk about anything, I guess."

"With your tea?"

"Oh yeah I am. Thanks."

"Okay get in and go to sleep."

"Night Rei."

"Night Minako."

"Thanks for taking me to your place. I liked spending the day with you."

"Even though I made you walk?"

"I will have my revenge. But yeah, I still liked it."

"Mmm."

"Okay goodnight."


	17. Something New

"Minako, can't we just take one year off? Wouldn't it be nice to have some well-deserved time to ourselves for once?" Rei would later deny that she was pouting as she curled her legs under herself with a cup of tea warming her hands. It was early in the evening before Minako's Annual Holiday Ball and Rei was dreadfully counting down the minutes until it started. Their home would be filled with entitled socialites that would partake in actions landing them in the headlines tomorrow morning. Westerners who Minako had met less than a handful of times at awards ceremonies or the likes. Rei reminded herself to better cherish the times Usagi insisted the old group get together for drinks and karaoke.

Despite her wishful thoughts she was shaken out of her musings when Minako sauntered out of their shared bathroom inside the master suite. She wore only a thin slip and applied half of her makeup but Rei could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

"Reiko, what would we do with all this space we have if not fill it with friends!" Minako said airily although her eyes danced with mischief as she teased. "Anyway could you imagine the tabloids if we cancelled the party just three hours before it should begin," she feigned a dramatic sigh completed with the back of her hand resting on her forehead as she tipped her head back.

"Honestly, you're impossible, no need to pretend you're some proper lady just because you're having a party. Imagine the tabloids if you got kicked out of your own house." Rei delicately raised her brow and took a sip to conceal her grin.

"I so knew it. This isn't about you wanting to spend time with me, you just want the whole house to yourself!" Minako squealed as she bounded towards the couch Rei was perched on. Carefully relieving Rei of her teacup first Minako pounced on her unassuming girlfriend. Sparing none, Minako went straight for the ticklish spot on Rei's neck with her lips and straight to her sides with her hands. "The audacity of trying to make me believe you just wanted quality time with your one true koibito Rei-chan! It's… it's… I bet it's a sin! For a shrine maiden to commit such treachery is unforgivable! Good thing Sailor V is here to right this wrong!" Minako's face splitting grin was hidden behind her hand flashing her trademark V.

"M-Mina-ah ahha Minako! S-S-Stop Stop please p-please!" Rei was doubled over, tears forming in her eyes. She should have waited until Minako was at least half dressed and thus unwilling to ruffle her gown before saying something and submitting herself to this torture. Shortly after all conscious thought evaded her as she succumbed to her punishment.

Minako grinned wistfully as she watched Rei look so undignified for one rare moment. Anyone who saw her couldn't argue that she was beautiful. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she smelled, Minako smiled to herself as she realized her thoughts might be getting too personal, it was reminiscent of royalty. Rei was perfect in every way. So perfect in fact Minako often found herself forgetting Rei was human. They had been friends since secondary school and had dated for almost two years and while Rei was significantly less reserved than when Minako has first met her, the woman either had no flaws or still held her walls close. Well closer than Minako would have liked anyway.

Minako stopped her assault and caught Rei's lips in hers immediately deepening the kiss leaving Rei with no time to catch her breath. All too soon Rei pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Minako-sama you leave me breathless," Minako giggled as she rose from the couch leaving a flushed and glowering Rei prone on the furniture.

"I do not sound like that!" Rei sputtered trying desperately to keep her composure.

Minako clicked her tongue and ended their game. Making her way into the expansive bathroom Minako called back, "You really shouldn't dilly dally, you wouldn't want to be late and let everyone get the wrong idea if your hair is a mess."

* * *

"To whom do I owe the pleasure, I haven't seen you all night."

"Dance with me?" Minako held out her hand.

A small smile graced Rei's lips as she placed her hand in Minako's offered one. "I suppose it's the least you could do." Minako turned and lead Rei to the ballroom before she let a mischievous smile slip through her schooled features.

Arriving on the dance floor Minako took the lead. Although the atmosphere was elegant and the ballroom was crawling with tuxedo clad waiters and butlers, Rei tried to ignore the few couples doing unsightly things in public. She focused on the face she knew so well. She willed herself to just see what was in front of her. Tracing the lines on her lovers face brought the comfort she needed amidst the loud murmurs and bits of conversation. Her eyes met deep cerulean and the world faded away.

They swayed to the music until Rei was sure that she was dreaming. With a gentle hand Minako suddenly lead her out of the ballroom and down a hallway. Rei blindly followed her still entranced by the unadulterated beauty of her lover and the way she was able to pull her into a dreamlike world devoid of strangers and annoyances.

Rei was abruptly torn from her dream as she heard the door slam and her back being trust against a wall. Before she could even comprehend the thought Minako was ravishing her lips, her tongue deep inside her mouth and her hands sliding down the seam of her dress.

Racing to keep up with her girlfriend, Rei's body reacted faster than her mind. Her tongue battled against Minako's and her fingers tangled in blonde locks. Her other hand palmed the skin tight dress running over Minako's ribs.

Never one to be outdone, Minako teased the zipper on Rei's dress until it was just above the swell of her behind. She made sure to keep Rei's lips occupied while she slid the sleeves down Rei's arm. Lest she need Rei to argue about their current situation and ruin the moment. Minako knew she should have taken Rei back in their room before the ball but she really was pressed for time. But the way Rei had looked, mused and all, created an image that would not leave her all night. She tried to ignore the feeling, and the cause of the feeling, but she finally gave in leading them to the bathroom tucked behind the study far away from the party. She knew if she let Rei have her way they would be back upstairs in the comfort of their bed making sweet love but Minako figured that a change in location might be just the spice Rei needed.

To Minako's surprise Rei helped her by shrugging off her own gown and letting it pool at her feet. She released the kiss and stood back clad in a matching panty and bra set waiting for Minako to make a move. Minako shook off her bewilderment and immediately went to stripping herself down to match her lover. Once she freed herself from the heavy cloth she slid up behind Rei letting her fingers dance over her burning skin and her lips nipping at the pale skin on Rei's neck.

Rei melted into the touch while trying to increase the amount of contact. Minako smiled to herself surprised that Rei was going to cooperate with her tonight. From the mirror in front of Rei she could see that Rei's eyes were closed and she was clearly enjoying herself even if she wanted Minako to move her hand just a little lower.

Minako swore she heard Rei whimper so she moved her hand closer to its final destination. She cupped Rei's mound over her panties and was surprised to find that Rei had not only soaked through the lace but was dripping down her leg. Minako thought she was the one who wanted this badly but it seemed that Rei was a silent sufferer.

"Koibito did you finish already?" Minako asked calmly although on the inside her blood felt like fire. "I didn't even touch you yet." Minako pouted just in case Rei opened her eyes and saw her face, which she didn't.

Rei made an unintelligible sound that Minako assumed to be a 'no' since Rei was currently grinding herself down on Minako's hand between her thighs.

Minako slipped her hand in to stroke Rei without the obtrusion of fabric between them. With one hand she ranked her fingers through the trimmed patch of hair above Rei's entrance and with the other she cupped her breast running her finger over the lace clad nipple.

"Minako please inside, I'm ready for you," Rei whined helplessly.

Finally granting Rei her wish, Minako parted her lips and easily slid three fingers into her lovers' sopping wet sex. Forcing her fingers to reach as deep as possible Minako let her fingers explore the fiery walls. Pumping slowly at first she gradually increased her speed as Rei's breathing and moans became heavier and more frequent. Rei was calling Minako's name like a mantra and canting her hips with the thrusts.

Rei could feel the pressure building up and it was the only thing she could think of as her girlfriend pulled her closer and closer to the edge. She was in euphoria despite the utter lack of foreplay and obscene location. She could feel her muscles start to tremble and the walls of her channel start to pulse.

Minako pulled the fabric off of her breast and began her assault on Rei's bare nipple. She rolled it between her fingers as she could feel Rei getting closer and closer. Deciding that they had been away from the party to quite enough time she roughly pinched her nipple and rubbed circles around her clit unaware of just how ready Rei was.

Rei thought she was going to explode. The pressure in her body was at an all time high. She needed release more than ever before. In the small amount of conscious thought she had during the ordeal she thought Minako would have her way with her and then move back out to the party but it had been about half an hour since the hostesses disappeared. Rei finally felt her muscles contract and her walls squeeze Minako's fingers. The orgasm was so strong she saw white not allowing her walls to pulse, just clench. She ignored the feeling of liquid spewing from her opening right into Minako's hand, dripping down her leg and onto the dark tile floor.

Rei finally felt herself go weak only to be held up by the girl behind her. She took deep breaths to try to calm her heart. Chancing a glance at the scene she found herself in she was left with a sight she was sure would make her faint. In the mirror Minako was behind her still fondling her breast with her other hand in her dripping lace panties. Rei felt her face go red as she quickly looked away from the lewd sight only to see a growing puddle on the floor.

"Was… that from me?" Rei asked with a shaky breath not fully believing that she squirted everywhere.

Minako retracted both her hands and started licking the juice from her fingers. "You know Reiko you don't have to wait for me to want this. If you need me I'd be more than happy to help you, all the time," Minako emphasized the last part. "You don't have to be ashamed to be attracted to me." Minako teased.

Rei sighed and headed to the cabinet to start cleaning the mess on the floor. "I… I just… I didn't know I wanted it that bad."

* * *

Not long after all the guests had left Rei and Minako found themselves back in the privacy and comfort of their bedroom. Rei had turned in shortly after their exercises in the bathroom since she insisted she couldn't go back out in such a state. Minako had to agree since she really would have preferred to keep post-coital Rei to herself anyway. Rei was dressed comfortably and sat almost in the exact position from before the party. Minako undressed and slid into the bed with Rei immediately clinging to her.

"Did you miss me?"

"Every second."

"Are you tired?"

"Well, no. But I do suppose it would be reasoned that I came up here and took a nap directly after my shower," Rei mused and she stroked the top of Minako's head

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoy every second with you," Rei smiled as she kissed Minako's crown. "Especially during our trip shrine tomorrow."

Minako groaned, "How can you be thinking about what we're going to do tomorrow! I'm so tired and want to sleep forever! Also i think we have something to finish." Minako looked up briefly giving Rei a sultry grin.

"It's New Years, it's traditional to go to the shrine," Rei shrugged outwardly but giggled to herself since she was finally able to get one over on Minako. "But we can finish what you started tomorrow morning."

"At the shrine?"

"No koibito not at the shrine, that's a sin. And for a shrine maiden to do such a thing is unforgivable." Rei laughed and then flashed Minako's trademark Sailor V hand sign to the idol herself.


	18. Morning After

"Good morning koibito, I had a dream about you last night, mhm?" Minako stretched languidly and tossed her arm over Rei midriff.

"Was it about going to the shrine today?" Rei turned her bright eyes towards the blonde goddess next to her.

"Ahh, it… was… not quite that. Is that what you dreamed about?" she pouted seeing the teasing twinkle in violet eyes.

"Oh? Well then it would be an honor to hear what you think about," Rei smiled, rolled onto her side and returned Minako's early morning cuddle.

"Well," Minako turned as well so she was nose to nose with the woman she loved. "I had the craziest dream that we made sweet sweet love in the bathroom downstairs. And to be honest… I think I'm still wet. But I don't think it was from me? Isn't that weird, you'd think I would remember something like that. I mean considering that I'm covered in come."

Minako witnessed the strangest sight as Rei's face went ghostly pale and yet beat red at the same time. She reeled back a moment later and started sputtering. "M-Mina t-that… I-I-I uh… It was? Wait." Minako could see the wheels turning in Rei's head. "You haven't showered since then?"

"Since when?"

"Since since, since IT!" Rei had gotten out of the bed and was pacing around the room.

"Reiko, Rei you know I love you right? All of you?" Minako cooed from the bed. "I'm so happy for every moment I get to spend with you and every we get to do together." Minako rose from the bed and made her was to calm Rei's pacing. "That includes going to your shine today," Minako smiled slightly up at Rei before embracing her.

"I know, I'm sorry I guess this is still all different for me. I'm glad it's with you. I'm really lucky to have you koi," Rei returned the hug.

"I'll race you to the shrine!" Minako let go and took off towards the door, laughing all the way.

"Not until you shower baka!" Rei shouted and chased after her.


	19. Let's Talk About Minako

"Ladies and gentlemen you might want to sit down for this. Just kidding stand up and let's hear ya! International pop sensation, Japanese heartthrob, and Empress of Entertainment, Minako Aino!"

*Applause* *Crowd cheering*

"Minako, welcome to Prime Time! We are all so glad you're here and all the way from Japan. The crowd is absolutely wild tonight. You are the most requested guest in the history of Prime Time. How do you feel right now?"

"Well Tae I could not be more honored to be here. Honestly there is nothing more flattering than knowing your fans want to know more about my perso- my life! And to be here with you no less!"

*Crowd laughs*

"They did tell me you are quite the charmer! I would expect no less from the Princess of Pop. So tell me, you have been coined many names; the Gala Guru, Sideshow Minako, No Show Aino, just to name a few. Tell me which do you prefer?"

"Wow it wouldn't be Prime Time if you didn't remind me of these things would it Tae!? But I wouldn't be Aino Minako if I didn't set the record straight. I am currently on my third headlining tour, make sure to get your tickets by the way, it's almost sold out. Also I am here now, am I not?"

*Crowd applauds*

"Indeed you are Miss Aino. And since you're here, let's talk more about you. You were born in Japan and yet you speak English fluently. You must have paid attention during your lessons."

"Um actually, as is commonly known I spent a bit of time in England-speaking English."

"Eaugh, right. Next questions from the audience. 'You have campaigned for so many cancer research organizations, specifically brain cancers, is this something you have experienced first hand?"

"Let me guess that was submitted by you Tae? Regardless I have nothing to hide. I have suffered from brain related issues in the past and have been fortunate enough to make a full recovery. Thanks to my friends for the most part, and doctors of course, they really got me through the hard times. That was quite a few years ago."

"That was really unexpected Minako, thanks for being so honest with us. I'm sure all the listeners here today are grateful that you are here today. On the topic of charity I have heard that you were seen hosting many icons in the LGBT community at your private residence. Are these close friends of yours? There have also been multiple accounts that you were dancing with this woman."

"I am very accepting of all people and I only want to use my social impact to bring justice to those who aren't as fortunate as I am. As to the photo at the party she's just a friend. I don't have anyone at the moment."

"You heard it here first folks, Minako is on the market. You gentlemen out there still have a chance."

"I wouldn't go that far Tae. I'm really focused on work right now. I don't have the time to really settle down and get to know someone new right now."

*Crowd sighs*

"What do you think the future holds for you?"

"I believe that I'm in a really good place in my life right now. I'm happy and have the support from my friends and fans and it's alI could really ask for."

"When you say good place does this include the lawsuit and restraining order against your ex-boyfriend? And financial debt you ran into after hosting your lavish Holiday Ball?"

"It's impossible to be perfect. I have been open about my involvement with Ace and will continue to be. It is something that happened to me in the past and something that I am doing my best to overcome. My holiday ball has been a staple in my career for many years and now I have been supported by my friends and acquaintances that have attended the ball over the years. I am very grateful to have such generous people in my life. The very first ball that I hosted I was unsure and new. I have since learned and recovered from my mistakes. Again many years ago now."

"Alright let's talk about something that you are doing now then. This is your first interview here in America so pardon us for dwelling in the past. Your new single has just been released."

"Yes, my music, this some is very near and dear to me. I actually wrote it for one of my first friends. She is such an inspiration to me and I don't know what I would do without her. She is the inspiration for my upcoming album. And I will actually be performing the song here today."

"Right now actually. Everyone please enjoy, Minako Aino with 'Something Hot'!"

*Crowd cheers*


	20. I Don't Understand Trust

"OHMIGOD hurry up it's on it's on! Rei-chan hurry!" Usagi was on the brink of tears at the thought that Rei was causing her to miss precious seconds of her favorite idol.

"How do you even used this blasted thing? Isn't this your house why can't you turn your own TV on?" Rei fumbled with the buttons on the remote hitting each waiting for the screen to come alive.

"I think it's this one," Makoto leaned over and pressed one button then the screen blinked to life.

"Is that the button to watch American television?" Rei looked befuddled. Even though she lived in the lavish house with Minako she never even stepped near the enormous one in their video room. Sometimes Minako would play video games in there and Rei really didn't feel the need to witness Minako's infatuation with beating the high scores.

"Oh there she is! She looks so good! Don't you think Rei-chan? I mean you must think she looks good all the time don't you?" Usagi gave Rei a knowing grin that made Rei slightly uncomfortable knowing that someone knew enough about her personal life, albeit it was Usagi.

"She does look good Rei-chan," Makoto agreed. Why did Makoto have to tell Rei that she looked good. Rei had eyes.

"I can barely fathom the events that lead Minako to appear on this show. The host, Tae Putcher, really knows how to get under his guest's skin," Ami stated this knowing it was useless to ask any of the other people in the room. Makoto and Usagi didn't watch American TV and well, Rei didn't watch any TV.

_**'...Sideshow Minako, No Show Aino, just to name a few. Tell me which do you prefer?'**_

"Ami-chan what did he say?" Usagi really ought to pay attention in her next english class. Whenever that may be now that they had all graduated high school.

"I'm sure the program has been subtitled since this is such a big interview, especially for Japan. I'm sure I can find the button to turn them on," Ami started inspecting the remote. "But he called her Sideshow Minako and No Show Aino." Ami really was something sometimes, she knew what would get a rise out of Usagi.

"I can't believe he would call Mina-chan those things! That's so rude. You know she's been on three international tours! Where have these people been? She's a headliner now! That's so rude!" Usagi would never of being accused of not standing up for her best friend.

Rei could feel the corners of her mouth pull upwards when she head Minako tell him off. Extra points since she did it gracefully. Rei was glad she learned a lot in her English classes so she could fully understand what was going on in the interview.

_**'You were born in Japan and yet you speak English fluently. You must have paid attention during your lessons.'**_

Rei scoffed audibly. "He really is a prick. Americans have no respect. Men ar-"

"One man doesn't represent an entire group of people Rei-chan." Of course, Ami would have something to say about that. She was getting ready to study abroad in the states as part of her university program.

"Whatever, he shouldn't assume Minako paid attention in class." Rei rolled her eyes. "At least she already knew the subject unlike some other people." Usagi would feel Rei's glare on the back of her head. She was about to whine but she realized she wouldn't be able to read the subtitles if she turned around. Rei took note of this victory.

_**'...specifically brain cancers, is this something you have experienced first hand?'**_

"Why is he still asking about this? Minako-chan is always open about her tumor and helping charitable organizations. You say this man can get under your skin but he doesn't even have any good material," Makoto shrugged. "I swear if he did any research he would have better questions to ask."

'Thanks to my friends for the most part, and doctors of course…'

"Did you hear that! We got a shoutout! She's talking about her friends, as in us! Everyone listen," Usagi was jumping up and down. If anyone saw her act the way she did when she watched Minako do any type of concert or interview you would never have guessed they had been friends for so many years. She could get a private concert if she wanted and yet she was still one of Minako's most devoted fans.

_**'...dancing with this woman.'**_

"Ohmigod Rei its y-" Usagi was in the midst of turning around and yelling in Rei's ear before she saw the glare Rei was giving the TV. It was common knowledge Rei didn't know anything about the news or read the tabloids so she would have missed when the internet blew up with the photo of her and Minako at the ball. She was incredibly private with her relationship with Minako and would have preferred that her face not be plastered online for millions of people to see.

"You know it's amazing that you can live with Minako-chan and in that massive house and not know anything about how the world sees her," Makoto commented. Whether or not Rei heard her was up for debate but she didn't reply either way.

"Do people know?" Rei said just above a whisper.

"They have no idea who you are Rei-chan. I swear no one knows. Although Minako hasn't addressed the rumor yet so I don't know what she's going to say. But she really loves you Rei I don't think she would betray your trust. Really." Sometimes Usagi could say meaningful things.

_**'I don't have anyone at the moment.'**_

"I told you she loves you. Even if we're the only ones that know," Usagi was back to giggling.

Rei relaxed immediately. Why did she doubt Minako, of course she wouldn't tell their secret. Although she also knew that it was Minako's secret as well. She claimed many times that she didn't want to share Rei and that she would only do it if Rei insisted herself that they tell everyone. Which of course Rei never did. It really did amaze Rei that Mina was still in the closet to her fans though. She was generally so open about everything else and she never expressed her concerns to Rei about being afraid of coming out. Rei just assumed it was all part of their rather large secret.

"Ugh they're talking about Ace again like it's seven years ago. We didn't even know Mina-chan back then. Honestly I'm getting tired of this guy, why do people watch him?" Makoto groaned like she did every time the man opened his mouth.

Rei perked up when she heard something that made her smile.

_**'I actually wrote it for one of my first friends. She is such an inspiration to me and I don't know what I would do without her. She is the inspiration for my upcoming album.'**_

Minako actually went back through all her old photos and other memories to remember what it was like when she and Rei had first met, were just best friends, before they were together. It was a different time in their life but a great one nonetheless. It lead them to where they were today. It also gave Minako a way to sing about Rei without confessing she was in love. As much as Rei loved thinking about Minako's upcoming album, that she obviously already heard live many times, she couldn't wait to get home and see the girl that she loved as well.


	21. This Is Important

"Are you sure you need me for this? I'm sure whatever you pick will be fine." Rei sat next to Minako, her hand supporting her head, staring at a wall full of various interior design choices. All of the colors looked the same to her. What was the difference between 'red wine' and 'holiday velvet' anyway?

"It's your house too you know," Minako countered continuing to scroll through the choices.

"But you'll be paying for it so I want you to get what you want," Rei tried to move the spotlight off of herself and back to the house. Honestly it wasn't something she was overly interested in but she understood that it was important to Minako so she tried to stay engaged.

"You worked towards it too, even if you don't realize it."

Rei huffed through her nose but stayed quiet. She really didn't know why she bothered asking anymore, when Minako set her mind to something it was going to happen.

"This is very important Reiko, it's our first house together. We have to make it perfect. Do you like these or the other floors?"

"The wooden ones," Rei said dismissively. Minako really should have expected Rei would pick the more traditional wood flooring, she did grow up in a shine that had to be like one thousand years old.

"People typically pick tile for bathrooms though," Minako has seen her fair share of western design so she was quite partial. "And this is the 21st century, most people like more modern designs."

"Why did you expect this to go well. I assumed you knew me well enough to know I don't like 'modern'," Rei really did not understand why they were doing this. Although she did enjoy spending time with Minako so she had agreed that they would do this together. Now she wasn't sure if she should regret that decision.

"So dark hardwood in the bathroom? What about the wall color? I'm thinking maroon. It seems classy with the dark floors. Like Victorian era probably," Minako was so excited to pick all of the embellishments and colors to their home Rei had to smile. It was cute to watch Minako so excited about something.

"That as well. Are we selecting a vanity here as well?" Rei was really trying to get into the mood to help Minako. If she was stuck doing this she might as well have a good time. But it was still hard she knew nothing about modern design.

"Wow aren't we impatient. Let's pick all the flooring and wall colors first. Master next?"

"Tile," Minako thought Rei was so funny. She seemed to be into the process now but she just knew so little about typical design that Minako had to laugh. She did have to admit that although Rei didn't know what was popular she did have a good eye.

"Carpet?" Minako wasn't really one to follow social norms but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease her girlfriend.

"People fill entire rooms with carpets?" Rei was making the face she does when she's confused.

"Well not like throw rugs. It's permanent flooring," Minako giggled.

"Can't we put white tile with a rug then?"

"Whatever you want baby," Minako sang still laughing at the good times she and Rei had.

"Grey walls? Will that wash out the room? But if we put the windows over here then the sun will shine in during the morning. So then the walls on this side will be harsher in the morning sun. Or we can put them over here and it will get the setting sun. That will probably be more intense anyway," Rei was on a roll.

"Who would wake up that early to take advantage of the rising sun?"

Rei shot her a look.

"Anyway let's put the windows here and do this grey." Minako selected the swatch for the walls.

"Living room next?"

"Yeah, I think we should do a lighter color for the living room so that it will feel welcoming. We can also put a mural here. It will be like a statement piece," Minako really wanted to design the living room.

"Won't that be expensive?"

"We have the money might as well put it to good use right? What else would we do with it?"

"I suppose you're right. Let's do it."

"Kitchen. What type of style do we want? Rustic? Modern? So far our bedroom is modern and the bathroom is traditional, kind of. The living room is somewhere in between. So that leaves the kitchen open to whatever."

"I don't know what I want for the kitchen. Let's just skip it for now." Rei clicked to the next room.

"I really can't believe you're so into this. I can't wait until we buy a real house together," Minako turned towards Rei and smiled holding her hand. "Let's stop playing for now and go do something else, woohoo or whatever."

"Huh?"


	22. Bottoms Up Bitches

"Winner is a sailor!" Minako tipped the glass upside down before Rei even had a chance to pick hers up.

Chugging the vile, burning liquid down Rei smashed the bottom of her empty pint on the table. "But I don't want to be a sailor," she said with doe eyes.

Just finishing her own drink Minako yelled, "You're too late Mars! And in the name of the moon you must drink again!" Minako summoned the bartender and got herself and Rei another round.

"Last one has to drink again," Rei tried to reason that if she didn't lose she wouldn't have to drink anymore. But who would want to stop drinking!

"So does the winner!" Minako hollered, her glass already halfway gone.

"Fine!" Rei drowned her glass. Or was she the one drowning? Why did she agree to the winner drinking more? "I'm done."

"You're ordering the next round," Minako gestured to Rei's wallet having already flagged down the bartender who in all honestly hadn't made it two feet away yet.

"Shit Minako I'm drunk!" Rei was feeling pretty great right about now.

"So am I! But I thought you weren't going to drink," Minako giggled herself into a fit.

"Well I lie. Sometimes," Rei sloshed her drink around.

"I like it when you lie," Minako grinned. "Lie on the bed, lie on the couch, lie across my knee…"

"Oh I lie-ke that," Rei purred. This was embarrassing she really needed to stop. But she felt too damn good!

"Would you lie-ke to do that right now?" Minako purred right back.

Rei tipped hers and Minako's glasses up, downed them and stumbled out of the club.


End file.
